Gotham Nights
by bozo120
Summary: When Nightwing runs into Catwoman, a series of (sexy) encounters are set off in Gotham. Featured pairings: Dick/Selina, Dinah/Babs, Bruce/Diana, Tim/Steph/Jason, Steph/Poison Ivy, Barbara/Helena, Dick/Zatanna/Dinah, Bruce/Lois and more!
1. Caught by the Cat

Catwoman. Why did it have to be Catwoman?

Dick Grayson pondered this as he raced across the rooftop, just trying to keep the fleeing feline criminal in sight. Tonight was supposed to be an easy night. He was going to make a quick patrol around Gotham as Nightwing, and then head off to see Babs. Babs, Barbara Gordon, that is. The commissioner's daughter who donned a makeshift costume all those years ago, and pronounced herself as the independent superhero Batgirl, catching the eye of Dick when he was a young Robin. And after so many years of dancing around their feelings for each other, they had finally decided to make things work. So much had happened over the years, with his time leading the Titans, her tragic injury (and recovery) at the hands of the Joker, and his undercover work as an international spy, but he was finally home to see the girl that he had crushed on since he was a teen.

But no, he just had to swing by the museum, where Selina Kyle, the notorious Catwoman, just had to be in the middle of a heist. Luckily, Dick had interrupted the heist before any goods could be stolen, and part of him was tempted to just let Catwoman go. After all, no harm had been done, right? But no, Dick was a hero, and he had his duty to give chase after the criminal. It's certainly what Bruce would have done (though Bruce would also have other motives).

Dick's thoughts came to a halt as the sound of a whip cracked through the air, as something ensnared his leg and pulled him to the ground.

(Stupid, Dick. Stupid. Way to lose focus, just because she was on your mind. Now's not the time to be thinking with the wrong head).

"My my, someone wasn't paying attention," a devious voice called out. "Your mentor chases me a bit longer before I have my way with him."

Dick groaned. He did not need to be hearing about Bruce's rooftop escapades. Looking up, he was treated to the luscious sight of Catwoman, standing directly over him in all of her leather. Her tightly clad one-piece body suit accentuated every curve of her fit and very flexible body. Moving his gaze upward, Dick could see that the Cat's zipper was slightly undone, giving him just a glimpse at her cleavage.

"What's the matter, boy wonder?" Selina asked coyly. "Now I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time you've been in this position."

It was true, it certainly wasn't. Between his time with the Titans, in Gotham, and as a spy, Dick had his share of quite a few women, many of them superpowered. Starfire, Donna, Helena... they all meant something to him, and none were in the slightest bit timid in the bedroom. But none of them were ever as intimidating as the femme fatale standing over him, legs on either side of his torso. Ever since he was Robin, the sight of Catwoman had always overwhelmed him. If the Batman himself couldn't avoid crumbling to her seductive charms, what chance did a young teenager have?

"What do you want, Catwoman?" he grumbled as he attempted to sit up. Catwoman kneeled down, and lightly pushed him back down. (What are you doing, Dick? You can overpower her. So why are you just lying there?)

"Well, I was planning to take home a big score for tonight, but a little birdie stuck their beak in and ruined everything," she mockingly pouted. "But maybe, tonight won't be a complete waste, will it?"

She leaned closer, resting her arms on either side of his chest, with her face just inches from his, and her bulging neckline in plain view of his eyes.

"Enough, I don't have time for these games." (Easy, Dick. Don't let her get to you. Just think of Barbara, waiting for you.)

"Oh? You have plans? Is it with that cute redhead who used to follow you around? Now what would she think if she saw us like this?"

(Don't even think about it, Dick.)

"Are you going to take her to a nice dinner, and then make love to her?" Catwoman continued to goad. "Or is something else on your mind?"

(Ignore her. She's just toying with you.)

Taking one hand off the ground, she moved her hand down his chest, copping a nice feel on his finely toned abs, and then below his belt, where her hand just brushed by Dick's bulging namesake.

"Hmmm... maybe I should call you 'man wonder' instead," she whispered sultrily into his ear. "You've certainly surpassed your mentor in one aspect."

(Oh fuck it.)

Why he gave into temptation, he would never know. This was all sorts of wrong, especially with the first girl he had ever liked patiently waiting for him. But the first woman he had ever lusted after was right there, and he had to have her right there, right now. He threw his face forward and locked his lips with hers in a forceful kiss, grabbed her by the arms, and threw her on her back. His tongue still dueling with hers, he pulled her zipper down to her wait, revealing her mounds in all of their glory. Dick's mouth moved down her neck, biting aggressively, before going to town on her exposed bosum.

Selina Kyle had hoped to land the score of a lifetime tonight. A lightly guarded museum temporarily being the home of precious jewels worth millions. But the former Robin just happened to be in the right place at the right time, and ruined it all. Still, as she lay there, moaning as the grown boy wonder cupped and suckled on her fine breasts, she couldn't help but wonder if she did land the score of a lifetime after all. She did have the Dark Knight's golden protege (as well as Batgirl's dreamy sweetheart) devouring her chest, getting ready to fuck her raw. Never would she have thought that the boy that she playfully teased those years ago would grow and fill out the way he did, especially below the utility belt. And despite the back-and-forth tension between her and the Batman, their chases had rarely culminated in anything more than teases and awkward departures. But Nightwing, here was a man without of his mentor's sexual hangups, who just seemed all too eager to please. If she had to guess, he was in his early twenties, putting her right in the middle of the age difference between the blue bird and his mentor. The thought of getting double-teamed by the Dark Knight and his grown up squire crossed her mind, exciting her even more.

Sitting up, she pushed Nightwing back onto his feet, and reached over to Nightwing's utility belt, her fingers skimming around until they found the button that unclasped the belt. She ripped off her own mask and cowl, pulled down Nightwing's leggings until the monster that she had briefly felt sprang free. Eight inches, and still not quite hard yet. Well, she could certainly take care of that. Taking his member into her hands, she started off with a slow lick along the underside of his shaft, elliciting the groan she was seeking as it grew another inch. Using one hand to cup his balls and the other to hold onto his base, she looked up and saw Nightwing, beneath his domino mask, give her pleading puppy dog eyes. Firing a quick sweet smile, she opened her mouth and took the entire length of the shaft in her mouth, expertly guiding the length down her throat. Looking up so that he could stare deep into her seductive eyes, she bobbed her head back and forth, while her hand furiously pumped his cock. Steadily, she pumped faster and faster, her reward for her effort coming in the form of a whimper from the hero's mouth.

"Oh god."

She felt a smug satisfaction hearing him utter those words. Out of all the partners (which weren't as many as her reputation would suggest), male and female, she's taken, all of them had been bent to her will. But none had quite the physique or were as well-endowed as the specimen she had before her. Even the big Bat himself merely passed as just above average.

She felt his hands clutch the back of her head, and his hips thrusted in sync with her head bobbing. Over and over again, he pistoned in and out of her throat. It was no matter, despite the size, as she had no problem taking in the young hero's member. It wasn't long at all until he exploded, firing his warm seed into her. Not willing to let any of him spill out, Selina sealed her lips tightly around his spent cock, her tongue swirling around the shaft as she slowly pulled back, sucking and swallowing every last drop of his cum. She was rather surprised at how much cum a man could unload.

(Poor boy must not be getting enough from the redhead.)

Satisfied with having given the former teen wonder the blowjob of his life (probably), it was time for her pleasure. She laid back on her arms, her chest enjoying the cool night air, and her one-piece suit still halfway on.

"Get rid of your suit," she barked. "But keep the mask."

The masked hero quickly complied, and Selina enjoyed the sight of his toned and lightly scarred body.

"Now, be a good dear, and peel this thing off of me," she continued. "I don't think I need to tell you what comes next, do I?"

As he subserviently pulled the bodysuit down her shapely legs, she bent back a leg, giving him a nice view of her shaved kitty. He gently gripped her thighs and spread them apart, and proceeded to slowly lick his way down to her center.

(Oh, he's adorable), she thought, as he continued to lick around her lower lips, directly avoiding her center pleasures. (He's thinking of foreplay.)

"I'm not your virginal girlfriend, bird boy. Do you want to make love, or do you want to fuck?"

His mouth may have been occupied, but there was no mistaking the devious grin in his eyes, as if to say "be careful what you wish for". And all of a sudden, Selina knew that the tables had been turned on her.

Dick loved pleasuring women. Ever since his best friend Donna Troy had taught him how to go down on a girl, he had enjoyed diving into his girlfriends' nether regions, and watching them succumb to his oral abilities. He had planned to make Barbara squeal in delight over and over again, as they had lost time to make up for. And with him encountering his childhood lust, he had considering giving her that same treatment. But if the Catwoman wanted to fuck, and then they were going to fuck. She challenged him, pushed him to the edge, and demanded it from him, in a way that even Starfire never did. And despite receiving the blowjob of his life (not that he would tell any of his exes that), he was hard and ready to go again. Recovery was another gift that he prided himself with.

He gave Catwoman two deep licks between her folds and up to her clit, drawing one more moan before swiftly lifting her up and flipping her onto her hands and knees, on top of her discarded costume. Before she could react, he gave her a light slap on her perfectly shaped ass, prompting her to raise her buttocks to him. Grabbing her hips, he brushed his hardened tool at her rear entrance, evoking a gasp, before parking the tip right outside her wet and willing vagina.

"Do it," she demanded, with the faintest hint of pleading. "Show me what a man wonder you really are."

And he did. He started with just an inch, giving her a mere tease. Another inch into her tight but moistened tunnel, and he was rewarded with another gasp.

"Please."

He retracted his length out briefly, just long enough for her to peer over her shoulder, and betray the desperation in her eyes, before shoving his full length into her. Her muscles tightened around him and he penetrated her, filling her tight box beyond what seemed physically possible. She screamed in pain, and then in pleasure. He pulled back and thrusted once again, even harder. And again and again, each thrust more vicious than the last. He gripped her shoulders, giving him leverage to put even more power behind each thrust.

Selina cried out with each penetration. She was no longer dealing with the boy scout that she thought he was. No, this was who Nightwing really was, not the man who used to be Robin, but the man who ramming her relentlessly from behind, filling her slick heat with more cock than she ever thought she could accomodate. She didn't care if she was heard. Every thrust took her to discover a new height of pleasure, as Nightwing's tool skewered her, his balls slapping against her clit. He gave no mercy, and she loved him for it.

Her orgasm came, hard and sudden. Her vaginal muscles clenched tightly around his cock, as if they wanted wanted to let go. Her body spasmed, and Selina would have collapsed onto the ground, were it not for Nightwing's loving arms catching her and pulling her back to his warm body. She felt his orgasm, too, his hot semem flooding her tight passage as her walls tightened around his penis, squeezing out every last drop.

Her energy all but spent, Selina collapsed onto her dirtied costume, a thoroughly satisfied woman filled with more cum than seemed humanly possible. Panting deeply, she mustered all the strength she had left to look behind her. To her surprise, Nightwing had already vanished, and had even absconded with his discarded costume in hand. (Well, he's certainly a Bat through and through.) She wondered if she had awakened an animalist nature in him. If he ever showed half the lustful frenzy that he displayed tonight, then that Batgirl was going to have the time of her life.

(Well, that was quite a show. And I thought my screams were loud.)

A rooftop away, Dinah Lance, the veteran superheroine Black Canary, was reflecting on the exhibition she had just watched through her binoculars. Poor Batgirl. She had a hero crush on her (or so Dinah suspected) ever since they first crossed paths on a case. And the little Bat had been so enthusiastic to spar after recovering from her injury. But tonight, she had cut her training short for a "date night" with Nightwing, who Dinah just watched ploughing Catwoman for the world to see. And what a sight it was. It certainly put the buxom blonde in the mood. Perhaps she should pay Barbara a visit. She must be lonely having been stood up, and as her mentor, it was Dinah's job to see through that her pupil's needs are fulfilled...


	2. Training with the Canary

Batgirl needed Dick.

Barbara Gordon grumbled as she continued to wait for the costumed hero Nightwing on the roof of her apartment. They had been close ever since they first worked together as teenagers, sharing a mutual yet unfulfilled crush on one another. But she never found time for her love life, between her studies in school and patrolling the night as Batgirl. And while she had been saving herself for Dick, he did not do the same. Barbara recalled one humiliating incident when she tried to surprise him at his dorm in college, only to hear another woman's moans of pleasure through the door. It had been so embarrassing for her as she fled the scene, and even moreso later that night when she couldn't stop herself from rubbing one out to those moans. Still, Dick was there for her when she needed him the most. When she was shot by the Joker, Dick was at her side at the hospital. And now that he had returned from a mysterious disappearance, he was ready for her, and she for him.

The night air was chilling. Her homemade costume wasn't quite suited for cold weather, especially since she was wearing nothing underneath her zipped leather jacket save for her special lingerie. Admittedly she had never gotten any use of it before, but hopefully tonight would be different.

An hour passed, followed by another. (Where the hell was he?) He had mentioned earlier that he would take a quick patrol, and keep an eye on that new museum exhibit, but surely it wouldn't take that long? And to think, she could be having another intense training session with the Black Canary. Dinah Lance had always put her through the most grueling exercises, and there were few things Barbara loved more than getting up close with the sweat-covered blonde...

(Whoa there, Babsie. Don't go there. She's your mentor. And your role model. You want to be her. Not... well, that.)

She waited one more hour before climbing back into her bedroom through the window. She kicked off her Doc Martens, and was in the process of removing her belt when a noise startled her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Just figured you could use some training tonight. Special training."

Out of the darkness stepped Barbara's mentor, the Black Canary, in her full costume, from the fishnets to the leader bodice and her black jacket. Barbara couldn't help but soak in the sight of her figure. There was something about Dinah that Barbara just couldn't resist staring at, as she feasted her eyes on blonde's athletic legs that went on forever, and her ample chest with breasts threatening to break free of tight bodice.

"W-what kind of training," Barbara stammered. (What is wrong with you? You're talking to your mentor, not some high school crush). "I have plans with Nightwing."

"Oh, Nightwing won't be coming. He got held up by Catwoman pulling a heist."

"What, is he okay?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. Catwoman put up a fight, but your boy got on top of her. Still, he's exhausted, and he won't be coming tonight."

"So what kind of training do you have in mind, then? I don't know if I'm ready-"

"Let's just say, us ladies of the Justice League take good care of each other. And it sounds like somebody needs to take care of you."

With that Dinah stepped forward and planted a slow, sensual kiss on Barbara. Taken back for just a second, Barbara leaned in to reciprocate and was rewarded with the sensation of Dinah's tongue in her mouth. Distracted, Barbara didn't even notice that Dinah had unzipped Barbara's purple jacket, revealing her B-cup breasts, covered by a black bra that she had picked out specifically for tonight. Nor was Barbara prepared when Dinah shoved her onto the bed.

Dinah Lance casually slipped off her jacket and undid the laces of her bodice. She made quick work of the rest of her outfit, her ample bosom exposed and wanting. The fishnets were the last to go. Everyone loved the fishnets. Men drooled over them, and Dinah had caught Batgirl staring at her legs on more than one occasion. Dinah wondered if this was Barbara's first time with a woman, or even with anyone at all. She'd find out soon enough. Since the first day they had met, Dinah had always suspected that the teen had admired her more than just for her kickass attitude. Being only seven years senior to the now 21-year-old and having witnessed the sidekick's boyfriend rail Catwoman hard earlier, Dinah felt no guilt in having her way with her redhead admirer.

She had her little apprentice right where she wanted her. The redhead was quite adorable, taken by the sight of her ample orbs, with a nervous yet lustful awe in her eyes. On all fours, Dinah crawled on the bed over the timid redhead. She leaned her head down for another kiss, to relax the scared girl, all while slipping her hands behind Babs to remove her jacket. Moving on down, she planted a string of kisses down her body until her hands reached the top of her pants. Smoothly, she undid the button, and slid her pants from her legs, leaving a few more light kisses along the younger woman's inner thigh in the process.

Dinah crawled back on top of the redhead, straddling her and kissing her once again. Gently placing her hands behind the masked girl's head, she pulled her up to her chest. The redhead immediately went to work, sucking and tonguing the blonde bombshell's impressive orbs. Meanwhile, Dinah reached her arm around Barbara's back, and undid the clasp of her bra, finally exposing the redhead's small and perky tits. Dinah took hold of Barbara's arms, pinning them above her head. With the bra, she tied the Barbara's arms to the bed's headboard, startling the girl.

"It's okay," Dinah assured her. "Don't want you squirming too much from what I'm about to do to you."

Dinah took her junior partner's breasts into her mouth, one after another, giving her just a small taste of rough play with her teeth. A few moans and a gasp followed, and Dinah knew she had Barbara right on track. As she made her way down the younger woman's body once again, the redhead parted her legs, seemingly on instinct.

(She's got it bad), Dinah thought to herself. She lowered her head between the welcoming legs, and could already smell the college girl's arousal through her black panties. (They must be soaked with her wetness already). Dinah gave the covered hole a sensuous lick through the thin fabric, and immediately rewarded with an almost uncharacteristic squeal.

Barbara normally hated even the thought of being restrained, but the sight of her hero's head between her legs made up for it. This was something she'd never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams. And yet there was nothing more she wanted than what was going to happen next. That one feeling of the blonde's tongue on her womanhood was better than any experience she had given to herself. Blushing hard, she closed her eyes in embarrassment, as she felt the last of her underwear being slipped off. By the time she opened her eyes again, she was greeted with the sight of her own aroma-filled panties inches from her face. Before she could process what was happening, a set of fingers had pushed Barbara's underwear into her mouth.

"Shhh... don't want you screaming too loudly," Dinah whispered before laying quick kiss on her. "Unless your neighbors enjoy that sort of thing."

And here she was, Barbara Gordon. Daughter of the famous police commissioner. Overarchieving college student by day, crime-fighting vigilante at night. And currently tied up and gagged with her own juice-soaked underwear while her role model was about to tongue-fuck her senseless. The only thing that she wanted more was for Dick to walk in this very second. Either to be forced to watch, or maybe join in, she couldn't decide. Maybe both. And maybe he could bring in Catwoman as well. If Barbara was going to realize she was bisexual, then that curvy criminal would be close to the top of the list of her fantasies.

Dinah started nice and slow on the redhead's trimmed muff. She brushed the tip of her tongue around the younger woman's folds, then licked the edges of her lower lips. Moving inward, she inserted her tongue, flicking and swirling against the girl's inner walls, and enjoying the muffled cries of the young sidekick.. Dinah could tell that the girl was already close to a first climax. She pushed her tongue upward, and flattened it against Barbara's clitoris. While brushing her tongue back and forth on her pleasure button, Dinah insert a finger into the girl's lubricated pink hole. Her vaginal walls immediately clenched around her finger, and Dinah applied even more pressure on the clit, staring deep into the redhead's eyes as she induced her into orgasm.

Barbara screamed out in pleasure. Or tried to, with the soaked panties stuffed in her mouth. It was the first orgasm another person had ever given to her. While her hymen had been broken by years of jumping and fighting, she never had anything inserted inside of her save her own fingers and a three-inch vibrator that she had hidden in her room. The sensation of her mentor's tongue and finger inside of her blew her mind. It was a greater thrill than any rooftop chase with Dick.

As she recovered from her intense high, she noticed that Dinah had vanished for a brief second before returning with something in her hand. Squinting to make it out, Barbara realized that it was her own black and yellow vibrator. She grew flush with embarrassment. Not just from having her little toy found, but also because any idiot could figure out why she chose that particular combination of colors.

Dinah leaned forward and removed the underwear stuffed in Barbara's mouth, and gave her a deep kiss. Barbara tasted herself on Dinah's tongue, and found the experience arousing. She was ready for round 2. She watched as Dinah gave the toy a sensuous lick before turning it on the lowest setting. The blonde brought the tip of the buzzing toy to Barbara's pussy flaps, before lowering it to her rear entrance. Barbara held her breath in anticipation of what was yet to come. Never had she considered putting anything in there.

She grunted as the first inch penetrated its way into her virginal hole. A bit of pain came at first, but it soon gave way to pleasure as the toy gently vibrated against her passage walls.

(This wasn't too bad), she thought, as Dinah crawled back onto the bed, this time with her crotch facing Barbara, in a 69 position.

Ever since role model had agreed to train her, Barbara Gordon vowed never to let her mentor down, and she wasn't about to start tonight. She gave the perfectly shaved pussy a tentative lick to get acclimated to the surprisingly delectable taste, and then dutifully put her mouth on her, licking, sucking, and doing everything she could think of with her tongue. She hoped that her recent experience on the receiving end as well as all the time she spent watching dirty videos on the Internet while in the wheelchair was enough to satisfy her new lover.

(Well, at least she tries hard,) Dinah thought. Clearly, Babs was new at this, but it was the effort that counts, right?

While she doubted that the rookie could get her off before Dinah herself ate the girl to another orgasm, she'd by lying if she didn't at least enjoy the feeling of the younger hero doing her best to pleasure her. She'd need a few more lessons, but in due time, she'd join the ranks of Dinah's other lovers in the Justice League, including Wonder Woman and Zatanna.

She hooked her arms around Barbara's legs, and with her fingers, opened up her tight slit. And with that, Dinah went to town, delving deep into her pink hole with her tongue, exploring every inch of that tight canal. Every now and then, she'd pull out to lavish some love onto her jewel. And just to push the girl further, Dinah slipped one hand to the vibrator embedded in Barbara's ass, and flipped the switch to its highest setting

The sensation of having both orifices filled nearly broke Barbara. Losing her concentration on the vagina in front of her, she moaned in ecstasy. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, held in place only by the Canary's powerful arms. Waves of pleasure ripped through her body for what seemed like almost an eternity. By the time her climax had finally subsided, her bedsheets had been soaked in her juices. She was ready to pass out, and probably would have had a familiar voice not suddenly called out.

"Barbara? And... Dinah?"

Barbara looked up past Dinah to see Nightwing, still dressed in his costume (though it was slightly ripped), holding a bouquet of flowers. Barbara was at a loss for words. How was she going to explain to her boyfriend why she was naked, tied to her bed by her own underwear, and being straddled by her naked teacher? But before she could say anthing, Dinah parked her rump back on her face, silencing any response Barbara was about to make.

"You were late, boy wonder," Dinah teased as flipped her hair back, giving Nightwing a full view of her beautiful naked figure. "So I thought I'd swing by and teach my apprentice a few special lessons."

"But... you and her..." Nightwing stammered.

"She's got a lot to learn, but she definitely has potential," Dinah said, visibly eying the the bulge that was beginning to form in Nightwing's tights. "And since you now owe me, maybe you can help me out with the next lesson."


	3. Teamwork

"Want to know how your girlfriend tastes?"

Dinah wandered over to the shocked Nightwing, shoving her mouth onto his before he had a chance to pick his jaw up off the floor. Her tongue dueled with his, as he licked his girlfriend's cream. Grinding up against him, Dinah could feel the young man's erection poking at naked body through his Kevlar tights.

(Not bad for a sidekick. And for the third time in one night?)

Directing her attention back to Barbara, Dinah remembered that the young redhead was still helplessly bound to the bed, with a vibrator inserted in her ass. Dinah supposed she should probably relieve of her that, given the tongue fucking she just given her. She sauntered over to the bed, and untied the young woman, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She then reached under her and pulled out the buzzing toy that had been lodged in her rear hole. Dinah held the toy up to Barbara's lips, and the redhead responded on cue, putting her mouth on it and sucking it clean.

(The girl's learning.)

"What do you think, Batgirl? Would you like to get your boy toy wonder ready for me?"

Barbara glanced over at Dick, who had somehow managed to undress himself almost instantly. As he removed his mask, she did the same with hers. She walked up to him, gazing into his pretty blue eyes, and gave him a sweet smile before kneeling down and taking his engorged member into her diminutive hands. Her eyes widened at the size of it. Giving the tip a few hesitant licks, she swallowed and widened her mouth, wrapping her lips around his girth. She guided his prick in, using her tongue to coat him in her saliva, until he hit the back of her throat. She placed her hands on him, one hand on his base, and one to cup his balls. She looked up at him again. Even with his prick in her mouth, he still had that same dorky expression on his face that she saw in him all those years ago. He stared lovingly at her eyes, placing one hand on her cheek, and the other to brush her pretty red curls behind her. Then she started sucking.

Barbara had no idea why she was doing all of this. Never had she imagined that her first time with "the boy next door" (or so to speak) would happen like this. Maybe it was because Dinah had licked her to two mind-shattering orgasms, and that Barbara had to do something to repay her. Maybe it was because Dick had way more experience than her, despite being the same age, and she needed to see him in action before she put that monster in between her legs. Or maybe because the thought of watching her high school crush plunge into her hero inspiration was a wild fantasy she never realized she wanted until now.

"Oh god, Babs," he moaned.

As she sucked, licked, and massaged the namesake of her boyfriend, Barbara felt a Dinah's naked body behind her, followed by a pair of hands on her body. One hand fondled her breasts, alternating between the two and lightly pinching her nipples. The other went lower, rubbing her pussy and playing with her clit. With this gentle encouragement, Barbara worked her mouth even harder. She sealed her lips tightly around his girth, rubbed her tongue on his underside forced her head to take him in deeper, and worked her hands on his base, ensuring that not an inch of him was neglected. She felt him harden further, growing another inch, maybe even two.

"I think he's ready, dear," Dinah whispered. "Why don't you go lie on the bed? Give yourself a nice view of what comes next."

Dick watched as the two women made themselves comfortable on the bed, lying on their sides facing one another. His mind was still racing to process everything that had happened tonight. He gave into temptation with Catwoman, and had been overcome with guilt on the way over to Barbara's, wondering how to apologize for fooling around with someone who was not only a criminal, but also had a rather ... interesting history with the Bat crew. That guilt quickly gave way to confusion and arousal once he walked in to find his girlfriend moaning in pleasure as a veteran of the Justice League munched on her red rug. The leggy blonde was well-respected by the superhero community. Everyone, even Batman, looked to her as a voice of reason and maturity. Dick never expected that Barbara's admiration for the Canary would go beyond just hero worship. He also didn't expect to be hard so soon after dumping two heavy loads into Catwoman, but the feeling of his gorgeous redhead's mouth on him while her mentor barked orders had brought him back to life.

Dick settled onto the bed behind Dinah, so that her body was leaning diagonally between him and the bed. He lifted one of her powerful legs, and was just about to insert himself from behind when he stopped short, to take one more look at Barbara, as if to ask for her permission. She smiled a sly smile that nearly caused him to blow him load right there. She then put her mouth on him for one quick pump, followed by a lick along the older woman's wet slit. Dick acknowledge the message, and slid himself in slowly for a few inches before powering the remainder of his meat into her with one swift motion, provoking an ecstatic groan. Almost mechanically, he plunged into her heat again and again, all while staring at beautiful redhead at her side.

Barbara, however, was not one to be a mere spectator. After all, her superhero career started off with her fighting crime against the big Bat's wishes. As she watched Dick rhythmically thrust his manhood into her mentor, Barbara sprang into action. Dinah was her teacher, and there was no way in hell she was going to let him get all the credit of getting her off. She lowered her head and began kissing along the Canary's inner thighs. Dick, seeing her act, lifted Dinah's leg even higher, given Barbara better access to the goods. Barbara rubbed her tongue on Dinah's clit, tasting the union of her boyfriend's cock and her mentor's pussy, as the former slammed into the latter in a machine-like manner. Listening to Dinah's grunts and moans was bliss to Barbara's ears. It took her back to the old days of Batgirl and Robin, working together as a team. It was perfect.

For Dinah, there were few things more enjoyable than the feeling of her two lovers working together to bring her to orgasm. Briefly, she wondered what the Bat would think of his two prized former sidekicks double-teaming her in the bedroom like this, his favorite son stuffing her from behind while the daughter of the Bat's closest ally tongued her clit. Dick's arms were wrapped around her, one holding up her leg, and the other fondling her breasts. And Barbara's eager tongue made sure that her engorged clit received plenty of attention. Her body jerked uncontrollably as her climax approached, and she involuntarily grabbed the back of Barbara's head, smothering the unfortunate girl's head against her crotch as her boy toy's meat pounded incessantly pounded her own cunt raw. The muffled grunt of surprise coming from the mess of red hair could hardly be heard underneath the sounds of Dick's crotch slapping against Dinah's ass.

Reaching the peak of her orgasm, Dinah instinctively bit down into a pillow as she lost restraint and let out an unretrained Canary Cry. Thankfully, the pillow suppressed the potency of the Canary Cry to a degree, but it still left a minor trail of destruction in its wake as furniture around them splintered and glass shattered into pieces. Seconds later, Dinah felt Dick's warm seed fill her tunnel. Exasperated, Dinah released the locks of red hair at her crotch, and was pleasantly surprised to see the redhead enthusiastically licking up the spunk that had spilled out of her when the former boy wonder pulled out. The girl swallowed what she could from the mixture of her boyfriend's semen and her mentor's love juices. Behind her, Dinah heard Dick collasspe into unconsciousness.

Mustering the last of her remaining strength, Dinah stumbled off the bed and wobbled over to where she had discarded her clothing. Finding her communicator, she called for a zeta transport to the Watchtower.

"We'll continue your training next time," she told Barbara. And in an instant, she was gone.

Stark naked, Barbara lied there in bed, her mind reflecting on the events that had just transpired. Her boyfriend was nude and unconscious, the result of sexual exhaustion. Her face was splattered with drops of his cum. Her room was a mess, her bed was probably broken, and her windows were all but shattered. And yet all that was on her mind was her newfound sexual kinks, and all the sexual experiences that were ahead of her. She wondered if Dick was still friendly with that tall buxom alien he used to date, Kori. Her culture was supposedly a rather sexual one, and Barbara suspected more than once that Kori had tried to befriend her with the motive of a threesome. There was also Amazon herself, Wonder Woman. Perhaps she could talk Dinah into setting up a training session with her, and seeing what else that Lasso of Truth can do. And then there were also rumors that the new Batwoman had just gotten out of an engagement, and could use some company...


	4. Batgirl and Robin

For Batgirl, there was nothing like a nice hot shower after an evening with Robin.

A evening on patrol, that is. With the new Robin, Stephanie Brown. She was a college freshman that had worked with the Bat crew before, and after months of begging, Bruce had finally allowed her to officially join the crusade against crime. And for her first night, Bruce just happened to be "busy" with Justice League work, leaving Barbara to show her the ropes.

(More like babysitting her), Barbara thought as she toweled off. Still, at least she got full use of the Wayne Manor. Dick would stop by later, and with Alfred taking sick leave, and Stephanie supposedly on her way back to her dorm, she and Dick would have the whole mansion all to themselves. Ever since they had started dating, they never quite got the chance to properly spend the night together. Oddly enough, Dick had somehow managed to stick his pole into the wet hole of seemingly every woman in Gotham except for hers. Not that Barbara had much room to complain, as her own wet hole was on its way of being used by every other woman in Gotham as well. She had never thought herself as bisexual, up until a night with her mentor Black Canary had opened the floodgates, both figuratively and literally speaking.

Still, it wasn't a terrible situation, as Barbara got into her silk pajamas, sans underwear. And she was actually becoming quite fond of the new girl. The blonde 18-year-old had a spunk and determination that reminded Barbara of herself at her age, which was only a few years ago. And she had a cheery sense of humor that reminded her of the first and original Robin, back before the injury. She had much to learn, as Barbara had to save her life a couple of times. Still, she showed a lot of enthusiasm, and it didn't hurt that she was in awe everytime Barbara did something cool. What? Barbara enjoyed the flattery.

She made her way into Dick's old room, only to be treated by a very unexpected sight: Stephanie Brown posing on the four-poster bed, wearing nothing but a red bathrobe. At second glance, Barbara could see that it was, in fact, a red, yellow, and green bathrobe, with (of course) an "R" logo stitched on the side.

"I thought you went home," Barbara inquired.

"I wanted to thank you for tonight," the blonde replied, smiling, as she attempted to seductively cross and uncross her legs. "You were a good teacher, and you saved my life tonight. Now, why don't we fulfill the other part of the Batgirl and Robin tradition?"

"Er- what are you talking about?"

"You know, what you and Dick used to do in the Batcave together, after a long and thrilling night..."

Barbara wasn't sure if Stephanie was trying to sound sultry, because she sounded more like just an awkward fangirl. Despite that, Barbara still found herself turned on. (Damn, Babsie. Are you really that horny that you're about to be seduced by your own sidekick?).

"We- we never really..." Barbara stammered. Well, it was partially true. They'd never gone all the way, but only because Bruce or Alfred would catch them. There was one embarassing incident in which Batman had caught the two of them fooling around in the backset of the Batmobile. He threatened to tell her father. Barbara didn't know what would scare her more: her father finding out that she was Batgirl, or her father finding out that she was canoodling with Robin.

Stephanie patted the space on the bed next to her, bringing to Barbara's attention an object that she hadn't noticed earlier. It was a dildo, roughly six inches in length, shaped like a real penis, with a few ribs along the length for added pleasure. And at its base, protruding off to one side, was an egg-shaped knob, about three inches in length, and slightly wider than the shaft. It was a feeldoe. The wearer would slip the egg-shaped knob into her own vagina, while thrusting the length of the toy into her partner. Barbara had seen one, while shopping for a thank-you gift for Dinah, before nervously bolting from the store after seeing the wide selection of items that she could be penetrated with. What shocked Barbara the most was that the shaft of the toy sported a red, green, and yellow color scheme, while the knob featured Barbara's own colors: purple and yellow. It was branded. Barbara briefly wondered where Steph even got such a thing. Was this something mass-produced, or did Bruce himself have this made, with this specific instance in mind.

Barbara quickly pushed all those thoughts out of her mind, as she realized that she had a thirsty college freshman eager to get under her. She made her way to the bed, unbutonning her PJs and tossing them aside before climbing over the eager blonde, who had opened up her robe to expose her perky breasts. Lips and tongues mashed together, their bodies rubbed against each other, and Barbara was all to happy to finally be on top for once. Much like her, Stephanie had a petite but still athletic body. Barbara took the feeldoe in hand, and slipped the Batgirl-branded portion inside of her. She gasped as her tunnel took a moment to accomodate its wide girth. After a bit of adjustment, she had the full portion was nestled comfortably inside of her, her vaginal muscles clutching it in place, and her clit resting on a flat but ridged surface at the base of the shaft.

For Stephanie, things could not get better. She was finally a full-fledged sidekick, and she had Batgirl with her. Batgirl! Her inspiration from back in high school, who convinced her that there was always room for more female heroes in Gotham. And now she was going through what could only be the definitive Robin experience! Kicking ass with Batgirl in the streets, and then getting ass from Batgirl between the sheets! Stephanie made a brief mental to write that down, before watching in awe as her senior partner thrusted the fake cock into her open womanhood.

Barbara had started slow, getting a handle on the penetrating motions, before steadily increasing the pace. Stephanie anticipated and cherished every penetration, hooking her legs around the redhead's back.

(Either she's done this before, or she's a really quick learner), Stephanie thought. (Either way, she's the coolest person in the world for doing this to me). Already, Batgirl was giving her more pleasure than any of the boys she'd been with in college. For a time, Steph was infatuated with Tim Drake, the previous Robin. He was a sweet kid, nicer and more considerate than those other shallow jerks. But every time she threw herself at him, he had someplace else to be, with Superboy or someone.

With every thrust, Steph moaned and groaned. She fondled Barbara's breasts, massaging and squeezing those modest-yet-lovely orbs as she felt her orgasm building from each time the toy slammed into her hole, the ribs along its length hitting every spot in her love canal. Neither girl even noticed when Dick Grayson, the original Robin, appeared by their side, naked save for a pair of boxers that did little to hide his impressive bulge.

"Got room for one more?"

Acting on instinct, Stephanie reached and pulled Dick's hardening member out through the flap. She swept her tongue up and down his shaft, before putting her mouth on him and attempting to take in as much of his length as she could. Bobbing her head sideways, she had hoped to get him hard and ready by the time her hero crush had finished pounding her into pussy. Her cries of ecstasy were muffled, as she came hard and her body convulsed. Her mouth fell free of Dick as she panted, recovering from the mindshattering experience she had just received at the hands of the gorgeous redhead on top of her. Meanwhile, Barbara had occupied herself with making out passionately with her newly arrived boyfriend.

(They're so cute together), Stephanie thought. (Wonder what I could do to make their experience more memorable?)

Barbara removed the toy from herself, and wrapped her arms and legs around her standing boyfriend, who held her in his arms, her moist heat just stationed over his erect tool. Fucking Stephanie with the feeldoe had done a number on her pussy and clit, but she had managed to hold on, hoping to have Dick deep inside for when she came. He lowered her onto his pole, slowly, and the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Barbara felt herself stretched out as his meat made its way inside of her core. She savored every inch of it, despite the intial pain. With Dick's manhood buried to the hilt inside of her, she had even forgotten that her junior partner was in the room, until she felt a familiar hard object pressed against her ass.

"Got room for one more?" a cheery voice chirped from behind her.

Too surprised to respond, Barbara meekly nodded her head, and exclaimed as the slick toy slid inside of her. There was a brief pain as her forbidden tunnel widened to make way for the ribbed toy. Luckily, it had been heavily lubricated with Stephanies's own love juices.

With both orifices thoroughly filled, Barbara motioned her lovers to begin. Working in sync, Dick and Stephanie lifted and pulled the redhead up and down their respective members, while simulatenously thrusting, working a slow but steadily increasing rhythm. With each successive penetration, they lifted her higher and forced her down harder, impaling her again and again as she screamed in joy.

It almost seemed strange that not even a week ago, Barbara had been nervous, and even scared, to put anything inside of her bigger than a finger. Now? She was having the night of her life, having both of her warm tunnels ravaged again and again by her loving boyfriend and her junior partner, the former and current Robins. God, she loved Robins. Her vaginal and anal muscles convulsed with each penetration, each time clenching harder onto the intruding objects as her two partners worked in unison to fuck her brains out. A combination of tears and sweat rolled down her face. Her climax in reach, she shared a deep and longing kiss with her man. She wouldn't trade this experience for anything else. Behind her, she could hear Stephanie's moans as the younger girl's pussy felt the reverberations of each powerful thrust through the feeldoe. Together, they came, as Dick's semen fill her lovebox and Stephanie gave one last loving thrust into her rear passage before pulling out for good.

The trio collasped to the bed, Barbara giving one lengthy sigh of a thoroughly satisfied woman. Her lower body very sore, she playfully cuddled onto Dick's chest, and motioned Stephanie to spoon her from behind. She groaned as the blonde rookie broke the silence with what would only be described as the worst (and best) post-coital words ever:

"Holy threesome, Batgirl and Nightwing!"

Notes:

I do have a Batman story in the works. I'll be toying around with some other characters from Bat or DC verse later on.

Babs, I'll probably give her a break for now. She's had her fill, though I might use her with Poison Ivy or Catwoman down the line.


	5. Business with the Wonder

Somewhere, in a hotel room in an undisclosed corner of Gotham, Batman was tied up with Justice League business.

At first glance, one might have assumed that this was merely a lovers' tryst, between two adults wanting affection. This was not the case. There was no love to be had here, though there was some affection. No, this was pure business. Business between the Dark Knight of Gotham, and the great and powerful Amazonian of Themyscira who had him on his knees with his hands bound behind his back with the Lasso of Truth.

"Do you submit?" Wonder Woman inquired, standing tall and nude over the bound Knight, who was naked save for his mask.

"Never," Batman rasped.

And he spoke truly. Batman was always about the darkness and the danger, and that extended to the women he bedded. Superman may be happy settling down with the ordinary Lois Lane, but Batman lived for the experiences that would take him to an inch of his life. As Bruce Wayne, he had the likes of Vicki Vale, Julie Madison, and Silver St. Cloud on his arms for show, but the Batman desired more. Batman desired the thrill of not knowing whether or not Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of the Demon, would plunge a knife into his back as he plunged into her. He desired the rush of filling Poison Ivy with meat as her vines wrapped around him. He desired the danger of fucking the demented Harley Quinn, and stealing her away from the Joker.

It seemed that for a time, he had found someone in Selina Kyle, Catwoman. She was criminal enough to tantalize the Dark Knight, but also had a heart of gold that could even get through to Bruce Wayne. But in the end, even she was too good for him, and he pushed her away to pursue something more dangerous. It was why he secretly arranged a "random" encounter between her and his protege Nightwing. Bruce knew Dick well, having taught him everything he knows, and he trusted Dick to... "take care" of Selina, the same way Dick had taken care of nearly every other heroine in Gotham.

It was ironic then, that the one woman who was the most dangerous to him, who could deliver the most punishment to him was, in fact, not a villain at all. No, it was Diana of Themyscira, a strong and proud Amazon, a diplomat who embraced love, forgiveness, and peace. Tonight however, the only thing she was embracing was Batman's head between her legs.

And here they were, two proud senior members of the Justice League. A seemingly ordinary man who never thought twice about pushing himself to the limit, and a feminist role model with a dark side. When they were with the League, they were respectful, courteous, and professional. In their off days, they were even good friends. Often, Bruce had invited Diana and her sisters to dinner at the Manor, and Diana had once even brought Bruce and Dick to Themyscira, where the two proved to be very, very popular. But tonight, they were two colleagues with a few needs and desires to fill, over and over and over again. It was, indeed, just business.

Diana showed little restraint as she wrapped her legs around Batman's head, her crotch smothering his face, leaving him just enough room to breathe through his nose. Yet, even with his arms bound to his back, he had managed to tackle her to the floor, knocking her on her back.

(Good), she thought. (He brought even more of a fight than last time.) Despite her being superhuman, the Caped Crusader how somehow managed to leave a scar on back from their previous... struggle. She had once asked if he needed a safe word, and he had snarled his response under the Lasso of Truth: "Batman needs no safe word."

She clamped her muscular thighs hard around his face, as he savagely ate her out. She grunted as he bit down on the flesh around her clitoris, knowing that he had little chance of actually breaking skin. Still, he was perfectly capable of giving her both pain and pleasure. He flattened his tongue against her, covering every bit of her from her twat to her hood. The more he tongued fucked her, the tighter Diana's legs closed around him. Unrelenting, he soldiered on as she came against his face.

His face still covered with her Amazonian discharge, Bruce raised his head and couldn't help but smile as his hands broke free of the ropes that she had been so sure were tightly bound. (Batman is always prepared. Especially against an Amazon). Knowing that it would only buy him mere seconds, he fashioned a quick loop with the rope and threw it over the broad-shouldered beauty, binding her arms to her sides. It wouldn't last, but it gave him a window of opportunity to get on top of her, and nestle his rock hard member against her womanhood.

As Bruce expected, she did not take this ambush lying down. At least not figuratively. Her thick legs shot around either side of his wait and hooked around his back, locking him in a vice grip. Bruce saw a fierce smirk on Diana's face as he came to a realization: that she owned his body. Her opening parted to welcome his prick, and her legs took control of his hips, driving him into her repeatedly. Bruce moved his hips forward in unison, doing what he could to add to the intensity of his thrusts against that her would have destroyed a more delicate woman like Silver St. Cloud. As she came, her muscles tightened against him, prompting his own orgasm, as he ejaculated into her.

Diana took a brief respite to reflect on her two intense orgasms. She hadn't such a pleasurable and exhausting experience since the last festival on Themyscira. As she waited to for Bruce to regain his vigor (he was, after all, still merely a man), she made a mental note to thank her sister Donna for the suggestion of taking on Batman as her lover. It was Donna's own experiences with Nightwing that had convinced them that the Bat boys worked very, very hard to compensate for their lack of superpowers. At times, Diana almost pitied Batman, wondering how a man to go to such extremes, and if there was any more to Bruce beyond the mask. Perhaps she would ask him someday. But not tonight. She wasn't finished with her "business" yet.

She made her way to the previously neglected bed, where Bruce had resided to recover. Giving him little time to react, she mounted him and pinned his arms to the sheets. He struggled, but to no avail. He was her plaything now, even if he had outlasted her other conquests. Still, he was persistent. He forced his mouth onto her well-endowed chest, biting and massaging her tits, lavishing each with the utmost attention. She grinded her crotch against him, her folds rubbing against his member. When she was satisfised with its hardness, she lifted her hips, and guided the cock into her tight back entrance.

She cried out as she slammed herself into him, filling her anal passage with his hardness. She even allowed him to place his hands on her. Once again, she was in the driver's seat, and he was merely a helping hand. She was in control, and she was going to get what she wanted.

Each time she bounced herself on his cock, the bed shook and splintered. Bruce could only watch as the voluptuous Amazon continued to exert more force with each thrust, determined to fuck one more orgasm out of him. All he could dowas thumb her clit as her ass gripped him harder with each pass. He felt his load blow as she moaned in climax a final time, muttering something about Aphrodite. When it was finally over, he pulled out of her, having donated a extraordinary amount of cum into her orifices.

His stamina depleted, and his cock having been completely milked, Bruce let go and fell back on the remains of what was now a very ruined four-poster bed. He'd cover the damages, of course. A small price to pay for a very fulfilling night. He removed his mask, and closed his eyes, wondering if Batman and Wonder Woman, no, Bruce and Diana could be anything more than... "business partners". He opened his eyes to ask her, only to find that she had vanished, with only an open window to explain her whereabouts.

He chuckled. "So that's how it feels like."

Note:

Planning on exploring other characters now. Will consider requests for characters who haven't had their fun yet.

And the angry messages/reviews I've been getting for not writing Bruce/Selina or Bruce/Babs or whatever pet ship they have... sheesh, it's a freakin' fanfic site, people. Everyone writes whatever they want. Hell, there's Joker/Babs shit floating around, and people want to complain about Dick/Selina or Bruce/Diana, (both of which have been teased in comics and on TV). I do find it interesting that they're perfectly okay with a man sleeping with a woman half his age, but are "grossed out" by an older woman hooking up with a younger man.

Another update:

Didn't want refresh this again, but I figured I'd leave an update for those wondering. I have at least a couple of more stories in the works (with some new pairings), but it'll be a bit longer before they get published. It has nothing to do with the angry messages I've been getting, but rather me just not wanting to get burned out writing too much at once. I was actually going to take a break after the fourth chapter, but I was having fun with the fifth chapter so I hashed that one out.

And to clarify, I don't mind people making suggestions in the comments/reviews. Sometimes it's nice to hear an idea or two. It's just really annoying when people get really insistent and pushy about seeing a pairing, and not realizing that this is a fanfic site where anything goes. For those of you apologizing in the comments, chances are that my anger probably wasn't directed at you.


	6. A New Batgirl Begins

"So, how do I look?"

Barbara couldn't help but be impressed with the sight in front of her. College student Stephanie Brown, dressed in the Batgirl costume. She had gone for a few changes, trading in the homemade look with the leather jacket and clip-on cape for a more refined Kevlar setup. The suit itself was black with a yellow Bat logo prominently displayed on her chest, not a far cry from Barbara's first look, but with a few splashes of purple on its sides.

"Like you were born for the role," Barbara answered, proudly. While part of her would miss running around rooftops in a cape, she knew that she could do so much more in her new role as Oracle, the high-tech information broker to the entire superhero network. She could find anyone, anywhere, with just the keyboard at her fingertips. She had really picked up those skills when she was in the wheelchair, but now she was ready to truly do some damage. And at least this time, it was by choice. Besides, she's still young, in her early twenties, and had the use of her legs. If needed be, she could go out and fight. (Or fuck).

Stephanie, of course, was beaming. She leapt into the redhead's arms, toppling her onto the nearby bed. The exuberant blonde planted an open-mouthed kiss on Barbara, who was surprised, but not overly displeased.

"I'm so grateful for all the work you've put in to train me," Stephanie gleefully spoke. "I'd never have gone this far without you and Dick being there for me." Her hands slipped down to Barbara's waist, unbuttoning her jeans. "So why don't I just you a token of my appreciation."

As the blonde cowl lowered its heard towards her crotch, Barbara briefly wondered where "being eaten out by my own persona" fell on her list of secret fantasies.

"Dick will be here any second."

"Good, he can watch. Then I'd like to show him my gratitude as well."

Stephanie loved the feel of the wind in her hair as she swung down feet first into a mugger's face. It was a clean hit. The thrill of taking down a criminal twice her size may have been the best part of her first night as Batgirl.

Following closely her, unfortunately, was the worst part of the her first night as Batgirl. The two worst parts, that is.

"You're too reckless, Jason! I thought we had this all planned out."

"Whatever, nerd. While you were busy playing games on your wristwatch calculator, I was kicking ass and taking names. If I had waited for you, they would have all gotten away."

"Someone did almost get away! Lucky for us, Steph chased him down..."

(How did I end up working with these two idiots?)

Stephanie groaned. Those two had finally caught up, and were still bickering. Jason Todd and Tim Drake, also known as Red Hood and Red Robin. Jason was a former Robin, the second, who had died in battle, and had recently come back to life at the age of nineteen. He also dressed himself in a brown leather jacket and a shiny red helmet. It was that "casual bad boy" look that Stephanie suspected Jason spent many hours trying to perfect. And Tim was the third Robin... and her nerdy ex-boyfriend. The two of them had shared a puppy love back in the day when they were younger, but when they turned eighteen (and were on the verge of getting a bit more serious), Tim went through his rebellious phase, left the Robin identity, and named himself after a burger joint for some odd reason. He also repainted his suit with way too much red, and added a ludicrous feathered wing-suit. And those two morons could never get along. Ever. The worst part was that Stephanie was actually a bit turned on by both of them.

"Alright, enough of this! Both of you!" Stephanie shouted, angrily glaring at them (though from their point of view, it may have looked like more of a pout). "Why can't you two get along for like five minutes!"

The two Reds stared at her for a brief second before resuming their shouting match.

(Really now? Look at this sexual tension between them? Maybe, just maybe...) Steph thought as a twisted idea popped into her mind.

She sidled up between the two, innocently flirting, "If you can't work together for each other, can you do it for me?"

Tim reacted to the proposition with a bemused look in his eyes. Jason leaned his head back and peered upwards, as if in deep in thought. (Or just thought).

Stephanie slid one hand to each of their belts, quickly finding their release buttons, disengaging both of them. She pondered if this was either of their first time with a woman. She knew that Tim, from personal experience, often turned into a nervous wreck at the first sign of intimacy. And Jason hadn't had much time to get laid, given that he had just recently come back to life and was busy being angry at Batman for anything else. (Two virgins in one night, sounds like a Dick Grayson thing to do), Steph thought.

Kneeling down, she unbuckled both of their pants, reaching in to pull out their semi-rigid cocks, both of similar (and admirable) size. She pumped each one a few times, arousing them to further hardness, before shifting her attention to Tim. Despite their awkward breakup, she still liked him. She generally gravitated towards nice guys (though she certainly wouldn't say no to getting railed by someone a little bit rough around the edges), and unlike the guys she's had in college, Tim was genuine and sweet. And more importantly, she wanted to see his face when she milked his seed out of them. She continued to pump her hand around Jason's shaft, making sure that he stayed hard and aroused, and not neglected by any means. Putting her other hand on Tim's base to keep him steady, she took him inside of her mouth. Her lips closed tightly around his cock as she guided him in, inches at a time. Her tongue swirled around his flesh, thoroughly stimulating him, and her head dipped back and forth on his shaft, carefully keeping her throat clear to take in his full length. His hands cupped her gently cupped her face, as she continued to make love to him with her mouth.

"Stephanie, I'm going to..." she heard him moan.

Her lips sealed him tightly as he burst inside of her, flooding her mouth with cum. Enjoying the awkward sight of his orgasm face, she sucked, ensuring that not a drop of him spilled out. Then, making sure that he was watching, she swallowed his seed in a single audible gulp, flashing a smile after the deed was done.

Meantime, Jason's prick had hardened, partly from the Batgirl's handiwork, and partly from watching that cute mouth devour all that cock, even if it wasn't his. He had had his eye on that perky blonde, and he was sure that she had flirted a few times with him as well. He watched as she gulped down the younger Robin's cum, and almost dutifully, she turned his attention to him. He didn't care much about getting sloppy seconds, though he did smirk under his mask at the hint of jealousy in Tim's face, as the new Batgirl gave the underside of Jason's shaft a few licks, before taking him in.

Jason put his hands behind the Batgirl's head, where her golden blonde hair protruded from beneath the cowl. He gripped the back of her head underneath her hair, as she inserted half of his length into her mouth.

"Blondie, I'm gonna-" he grunted, in his own manner of asking for permission. She looked at him nervously, just briefly, before responding with a nod.

Jason steadied her head, and then thrusted into her inviting mouth. Not too hard at first. He wanted it rough, but not enough to hurt her... yet. With his first thrust, he grazed the back of her throat. The next few thrusts, she was more ready, having opened up her throat for him, as he accelerated his pace.

Tim was not particularly pleased at hearing his sounds of his ex-girlfriend's muffled groans as his rival happily throatfucked her. Knowing that this was her choice after all, he resisted the urge to punch Jason, and instead moved behind Stephanie, placing his hands on her lower torso. At the very least, he wasn't going to stand idly by. Her body responded to his touch, and shifted to position herself on her elbows, presenting her rear to him. Tim quickly unbuckled her utility belt, and pulled down her black leggings. He took a moment to marvel at her wearing a thong, and proceeded to pull that down as well. Almost automatically, she widened her legs, to give him better access. Eagerly, put his face in between her, licking up and down her folds.

Tongue-fucked from behind, and throat-fucked in the front, Steph was very much enjoying her first threesome with two men. Her experiences in college were quite vanilla, and the other times, she was often the third wheel to Dick and Barbara's bedroom activities. It was nice to be the center of attention. She liked the balance of having her mouth abused while an eager tongue diligently licked her out. Still, she didn't want to cum just yet. Cruel as it may sound, she wanted both of them working together to get her off.

It caught Stephanie by surprised when Jason went off. She gagged on a wad of semen, and accidentally released Jason's prick from her mouth as it blasted off a few more times in her face, with one splashing into her eye. She licked around her lips, attempting to get as much of the excess semen off her face before just wiping it off. Placing her gloved hand over her mouth, she swallowed the rest of Jason's seed.

"Now then, boys. Are you going to play together nicely? For me?" she asked, standing up, and fondling both of their members to hasten their recoveries. Despite having taken both of their loads into her semen-filled belly, she wasn't done yet. Not until she got what she wanted as well.

Slowly, she kicked off her boots, and stepped out of her partially pulled down leggings and thong, giving the boys a clean view of her tight ass and trimmed blonde bush. She then motioned the boys to free her of her cape and body suit, to which they thirstily complied, freeing her pert, B-cup breasts.

(Well, that's a start).

Both stood eagerly as she looked at one, then the other, and then switched again. She leaned into Tim's ear, whispering, "I'll let you pick which hole."

Tim stared at her for a brief moment, before kissing her, and sliding his gloved fingers along her vaginal folds, indicating his choice. He grasped her thighs as she mounted him, toppling him to the ground. Her arms pinned his shoulders down, as she slowly lowered herself onto him for that loving first penetration. She could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised for her to take him all the way down to the hilt.

"Jason? Are you ready as well?" she asked lustfully.

The sensation of his tip rod poking up against her rarely used back door answered her question. A pair of hands clutched tightly to her waist, and she felt his rod drill into her tight passage. She let out a cry as the first penis she had ever taken back there went balls deep.

The two men held her lithe body in place, as they both drilled themselves into her. The mixed feelings of pain and pleasure as both of her cavities were stuffed with meat drove Stephanie wild. She didn't know if they were trying to pleasure her, or just using her body as an outlet for their anger at each other. And she didn't care. She was being fucked. Maybe they were symbolically fucking each other through her. Who knew. The sensations were magnified as one of Tim's hands found its way to her love button, and rubbed it furiously. Meanwhile, Jason's arm moved upwards and clutched at one of her bounching breasts, him riding her as she rode Tim.

"Ugh, ugh, yes! Harder!" she exclaimed as she was fucked senseless. Her orgasm took the wind out of her, euphoria pulsing through her, as the dual rods pistoned in and out of her. Her two lovers released simultaneously as well, filling both of her used tunnels with their spunk. Jason had pulled out of her as he collasped in exhaustion, and below her, Tim was panting, on the verge of passing out as he softened. Struggling, she managed to prop herself up on her two feet, and wobbled to the tattered remnants of her costume. Only bothering to wrap herself with the cape, she fired her grappling gun and left the premises.

(They'll have a lot to talk about in the morning), she thought as she grappled up to a rooftop. She was exhausted, and her body had been filled with a ridiculous amount of cum, having swallowed two loadfuls, and her lower orifices still leaking excess. She hoped that she could make her way home before anyone noticed a naked eighteen-year-old blonde stumbling around on a rooftop.

From afar, a slim Asian woman, barely nineteen but with the battle experience of many of the world's greatest assassins, watched through binoculars as a naked eighteen-year-old blonde stumbled around a rooftop. For some time, Cassandra Cain had been searching for the Bats of Gotham, and it seemed that she had found one of them. At first glance, it would appear that the blonde was injured, wounded, and need of aid. But as Cassandra studied the blonde girl's movements more carefully, she deduced that she had not been beaten, but rather... satisfied. And yet, an even more careful study showed that the blonde girl was still... yearning? Perhaps the two men did not satisfy her nearly enough? Or perhaps the blonde also desired a different companion. A female companion, perhaps one her own age, and one who could put her to the test physically.

Cassandra decided that it was time to approach.


	7. Going Green

Cassandra Cain dodged left as the assassin swung his sword down, cutting the air where her body was less than a second before.

(Right handed. Weapon hand open to attack. Right leg wobbling, possibly recovering from recent injury.)

Cassandra swiftly struck at the assassin's vulnerable points, knocking loose his weapon with a chop, and then sweeping the weak leg. Before the assassin even hit the ground, she struck the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

The sound of a gun cocking directed Cassandra's attention to the assassin's partner.

(Hands unsteadily shaking. Eyes darting elsewhere, possibly looking for an escape. Sweat dripping down side of head.)

Cassandra had the bolas flying through the air before the man even turned to run. The bolas wrapped themselves around his ankles, tripping him to the ground. A kick to the side of his head ensured that he would not get back up.

Finished with the minor distraction, Cassandra turned back to peer out from the building rooftop, hoping that she didn't lose her target. She had been tracking the new Batgirl for a week now, finding an opportune to approach her. But there was something about the new Batgirl that intrigued her. Despite knowing little about her, Cassandra was... captivated by the blonde teen's spirit every time she observed her. She also had what one might consider an attractive body...

Cassandra made a second sweep of the surrounding area, with no luck in sight. The subject had disappeared. From her eavesdropping, she knew that Batgirl had last been searching for a "poison ivy". Cassandra noticed a greenhouse nearby.

(Should investigate greenhouse. Subject possibly located. Should approach.)

(Well, Steph. You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament.)

Stephanie Brown was a bit tied up. Several vines had wrapped themselves around her arms, pinning them behind her, while a particularly thick vine had bound her ankles together, pulling her feet behind her. The rookie Batgirl hung, suspended in the air by her arms and legs, her chest jutting out.

(Stupid, Steph. Shouldn't have gone running into that greenhouse without confirming it with Oracle. Babs would never get herself into this mess... would she?)

Before Steph could entertain herself with the vision of a tied up Barbara Gordon, the woman that she had been chasing appeared in her sight. Poison Ivy, or Pamela Isley as she was once called, sexily approached. Stephanie couldn't help but be entranced by the sight in front of her. She wore a tight-fitting bright green tube top dress, that came down only to her thighs, showing off plenty of leg. Her luscious, wavy red-orange hair fell to her chest, where her ample bosom was begging to break free. Stephanie could make out every curve of her supermodel-like figure. On closer look, she could see that the vixen in front of her wasn't even wearing a dress at all, but rather some sort of covering made up of leaves. And lastly, Ivy's lips were coated in the most seductive shade of red, with hints of green on the fringes.

Stephanie hadn't been laid ever since her impromptu get together with Red Robin and Red Hood, and her body had been craving gratification ever since, even tonight. Maybe it had something to do with that mysterious figure that had been following her. Steph had caught glimpses of a diminutive Asian woman every now and then, when she was patrolling around the city as Batgirl, but the stranger would always disappear before Stephanie could investigate. She hoped that the stranger was friendly. She always had a thing for Asian girls. In college, she had definitely rubbed a few out to her cute Asian roommate at night, sometimes even when she was in the room. But tonight, she could only think about redheads, particularly the bombshell standing in front of her.

(Geez, Steph. Desperate much? You don't really want to be knocking boots with Poison Ivy, do you? Just get through this night, and Barbara will take care of you. She always takes good care of her girls.)

"You better have a good reason for breaking into my home, little Bat," Poison Ivy demanded.

"Yeah, you're wanted for the murder of three scientists at Waynecorp! They died overdosing on some sort of gas toxin! The same gas toxin you use!"

"I think you're mistaken. The formula that my babies produce are not fatal. They have... other effects on humans. I don't do those terrible things anymore. In fact, why don't I give you a sample for you to test out yourself?"

On cue, a small vine wrapped around a miniature test tube vial appeared to Stephanie's side. Another vine unbuckled a punch on her utility belt, while the first one neatly placed the vial inside.

(Whoa, those things are very responsive. I wonder if Poison Ivy ever... Nah, don't be gross.)

"Is that all you came here for, little Bat? You're free to go... if you want." Ivy questioned. She leaned in close to the Stephanie's ear. "Or did you want something else from me?"

Stephanie shuddered. "Y-y-y-your feminine tricks don't work on me, you tree-hugging hippie!"

"Oh honey, if you're talking about my pollen, I haven't used any on you." She then whispered sultrily, "Maybe you're just a horny slut."

(Okay, that's actually true. You are a horny slut right now, Steph, but don't let her get in your head.)

"Hey now, you wanna get that far, you gotta buy me dinner first," Stephanie quipped. "And I don't just go for salads!"

"You're a funny one. I like funny blondes," Ivy continued, inches from the blonde's face. She gently blew on Stephanie's lips, as she traced a hand up along her chest, up to her breasts.

And that's when Stephanie just gave in to desire.

"Oh god, please."

Poison Ivy smiled. To Stephanie's disappointment, the redhead seductress took a step back. A single vine appeared in front of Stephanie's face. At its end, was a razer-sharp blade-like edge.

(Please tell me that's not going to do what I think it's going to do.)

It didn't. Rather, it lowered its end towards her torso, cutting away segments of her tight Kevlar suit. When it was done, the upper torso of her costume fell to pieces, exposing her B-cup breasts and her slim athletic body that showed just a hint of a six-pack. Impressively, it had managed to make short work of her outfit without nicking her skin in the slightest, and her cape was at least intact. She then felt the thick vine that was wrapped around her legs loosen, only to be replaced by two separate vines, each of which grabbed a separate ankle.

The vines then flipped her around, and re-oriented her such that her arms were spread out to her sides, and her legs were seemingling hanging from the ceiling. If she raised her head, she could get a nice upside-down view of Ivy's face. Two more vines approached her from either side. These were noticeably smooth, with almost a fleshlike texture. Gently but firmly, they encircled her breasts, while their puckered ends captured her stiff nipples, evoking a squeal of surprise. The razor blade vine came into view once again, this time cutting slits along the lengths of her leggings, and then cutting along the circumference of her belt, leaving her bare legs and blonde muff for the world to see. At that point, she was buck naked, save for her mask, cape, and boots. Even her belt had been unbuckled in the process.

(Oh god, this feels like something from one of those dirty anime videos that Barbara watches when she thinks no one is looking.)

The craziest thing was that Stephanie kind of liked it. But hey, that's what being college-aged was all about, right? Trying out strange and exotic things?

"Have no worry, dear," Ivy spoke as she planted an upside down kiss on Stephanie's lips. "These babies are an extension of me. They do what I want them to do. They feel what I feel."

With a snap, the leaf dress scattered, revealing Ivy's perfect naked body. The vines suspending Stephanie's body lowered her, such that her face was level with Ivy's crotch. Staring at her perfect legs, Steph noticed that Miss All-Natural was certainly not opposed to the idea of shaving. Or Brazilian waxes for that matter.

Stephanie arched her head to get herself in a good angle to tongue the puffy lips presented in front of her. To her dismay, Ivy stepped out of Stephanie's range, instead stepping around her splayed body, to where Stephanie's own snatch was showing. Somehow, Steph failed to notice that the vines that had previously held onto her ankles had made their way up to her thighs, just above the knee.

As Poison Ivy kneeled, Stephanie felt the leg lines tug at her. She obliged, opening her thighs to give the redhead seductress access to her goods. Ivy placed her tongue on her, licking around Stephanie's labia and blowing softly on her pearl, bringing her to the edge with just her teasing. Her pussy trembled with her every touch.

(Oh god, please. Just do it already.)

As if she could read her thoughts (God I hope she's not a psychic. She isn't, right?), Ivy plunged her tongue into Stephanie's wet depths. She explored her slick heat in full, occasionally flicking her tongue to brush up against the blonde girl's aroused bud. Stephanie shut her eyes and grit her teeth as the part-time villainess ate her like no other woman had eaten her before (sorry Barbara).

It didn't take long for Stephanie to come. Ivy didn't even pause when the blonde college girl convulsed as she reached the peak of her pleasure, and the redhead lapped up the spoils.

Stephanie opened her eyes to find herself facing very thick vine with a phallic end. There was little question as to what Ivy intended to do with it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there. Didn't I just say I'm not a vegetarian?" She protested.

"You'll learn to enjoy it soon enough, dear," Ivy replied, taking a break from her oral activities as she inserted two fingers into the blonde's wetness. "Think of it as a toy. An organic toy."

Hesitating, Steph parted her lips, allowing the phallic vine into her mouth. She licked the "shaft", coating it with her saliva, knowing very well where it was going next. Oddly enough, it hardened in her mouth. It tasted almost like... a cucumber. When it was well-lubricated, it returned to the hand of its owner.

Poison Ivy wasted little time letting the quivering blonde recover from her climax. She touched the tip of the phallic vine up against the Batgirl's hungering lips, and pushed through into her chasm. Stephanie grunted, as she felt herself stretched to accomodate Poison Ivy's "toy". The villainess continued to fill the teenaged blonde until the tip hit her cervix. Stephanie gasped in wonder of how much she had inside of her. She didn't even want to guess. Ivy retracted the hardened vine briefly, before plunging into her again, at full force. Repeatedly, Ivy penetrated her, perpetually increasing the pace as the blonde cried in pain and pleasure. Her body tightened up with every thrust while eagerly anticipating the next. Even more, Ivy placed her hand on the girl's blonde bush, her thumb rubbing her clitoris without a shred of restraint.

In her frenzied state, Stephanie lost control of her own body, as her second orgasm wrecked her, and left her completely wiped. Mercifully, Ivy pulled the penetrating member out of her depths, as the vines that suspended the girl in place slowly lowered her down onto a makeshift bed of leaves. She panted a few more times before fainting from the throes of passion.

Pamela Isley draped the unconscious blonde with blanket made up of thick leaves. Her vines would protect the Batgirl from any predators trying to take advantage while her body recovered from her exhaustive workout. Pam was always happy to introduce new exotic pleasures to any woman who walked to her domain. It was a shame that the previous Batgirl, the redhead, had never come by.

Out of the corner of her eye, Pamela noticed a dark figure sneaking through the greenhouse. Carefully, in the darkness, she monitored the figure as it approached the sleeping Batgirl. After careful study, Pam deduced that the intruder was a friend, someone who came to collect Batgirl, not harm her. She allowed the two to pass.

When she awoke, Stephanie found herself in the comfort of her own bed, naked. She was also not alone. She gasped as she opened her eyes to find the Asian girl that had been following her was inches away from her face. The strange girl leaped back to the other side of the bed, just as startled as Stephanie was.

"Uh hi," Stephanie started. "Did you bring me home?"

The girl was silent. If Stephanie had to guess, she was probably around her age. Maybe a tad older, at most.

"I'm Stephanie," she said as she gestured to herself.

The strange girl smiled shyly. It was quite heartwarming to see, actually. She placed her hand on her own chest. "C... Cassandra," she spoke.

"Well, Cassandra," Stephanie said as she inched towards her new friend. "I'm very grateful that you brought me home. You could stay and keep me company." Steph patted the bed space next to her. Sure, she was sexually exhausted, but for this cute thing, she could certainly go another round. Anything for Cassandra.

Stephanie leaned her head in for a kiss, and Cassandra, hesitant at first, reciprocated.

(Probably her first time. Maybe I'll let her take charge. Let her have her own pace.)

The blonde lied on her back, her knees bent. She parted her thighs just slightly, giving Cassandra an invitation. Stephanie closed her eyes, savoring Cassandra's touch as she felt the Asian girl's hands nervously wander up her legs. And a second later, they were gone.

Steph opened her eyes to find that Cassanda had vanished, without a trace, save for one. Disappointed, she shut the open bedroom window that her rescuer had slipped out of.

(I hope we see each other again, Cassandra.)

Still, she had work to do. She dialed up Barbara, initiating a face-time call. The screen turned on to reveal the mousy redhead seeming exhausted, with her hair frazzled, a clear sign of a woman who had just finished a session of lovemaking (or perhaps just fucking).

"Stephanie? Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't call."

"I'm alright, Babs. I had a nice long talk with Poison Ivy. She gave me a sample, and ..."

"And what?"

"Well, I know she's not exactly our style, but I think she could make a useful ally someday. There are certain needs that she can... fulfill."

Writer's note:

Thanks for all the reviews! As I said before, I do plan to slow down a bit more for the upcoming chapters, so I don't get burned out on writing. And it lets me bounce around a few more ideas.

Also, I'd love to hear F/F ideas for Babs for my next story. Thinking of Huntress, Supergirl, or Starfire.


	8. Night of the Huntress

"Come alone. Wear the Bat suit."

Barbara Gordon never expected to wear the Batgirl suit so soon after retiring and taking up the alias of Oracle, but here she was, standing out on the balcony of the apartment belonging to one Helena Bertinelli. She had offered the purple vigilante a chance to join her team, the "Birds of Prey", as she called them, but the Italian wanted to meet face-to-face. Barbara at first had considered sending Dick to ... "persuade" her, but decided this was something she had to do herself. And she would only be Batgirl for one night. Stephanie was Batgirl from now on. The spunky blonde had earned that mantle after all that hard work she did in the streets. (And underneath the sheets).

The balcony doors were ajar. Carefully, Barbara stepped through. She highly doubted that Helena would lay a trap for her. While the Huntress was a rogue vigilante that never quite saw eye-to-eye with the Bats, there was still a mutual respect. Batman allowed her to operate, provided that she didn't kill anyone within his sight, and Nightwing had worked beside her from time and time. (And inside her as well).

Barbara found herself in a large spacious bedroom, dimly lit with a few scented candles. (Must be that old mafia money), Barbara thought, remembering that Bertinelli had ties to old crime families. Even though she had renounced those ties, it seemed that the Italian woman was still rather well off. She would have to be, to afford all of that crimefighting equipment. Barbara noticed in the corner of her eye, a well-made king-sized four-poster bed. And attached to each post was a pair of handcuffs. Purple handcuffs.

Before she could register what she was looking at, she saw a figure stroll into the room. It was Helena. And Barbara couldn't stop herself from gasping at the Italian woman's attire. The raven-haired beauty was dressed in a black lace teddy, one that did little to hide the woman's perfectly-fit body. A pair of white streaks of fabric formed a cross on the front torso, and in addition to the skimpy undergarment, Helena also wore a purple translucent night robe. She was wearing what could only be described as her Huntress costume as lingerie.

"I've thought about your offer, Oracle," the vixen purred, as she moved closer to the astonished redhead, until she was inches from her face. "And I think if we're going to be a team, we should get to know each other. Without the middleman."

Barbara swallowed. And here she was, dressed in a cheap homemade outfit that made her look even younger. (Get it together, Babsie. She's only a few years older than you! Don't turn into a little girl in front of her! Just because she and Dick used to fuck every night while you touched yourself alone doesn't mean you're her bitch. Dick used to plow her. Now it's your turn.)

Helena brought her face closer, and went in for the kill. Her lips brushed against Barbara's, and Barbara couldn't help but close her eyes, accepting the kiss as she fell victim to the seductive brunette's sensuality. She nearly came on the spot. She was seduced in the moment, and all she wanted at that moment was to be taken. She then heard the sound of her jacket zipper being pulled down.

(No, Babsie. Don't give it to her that easy. Stop being a bottom. Dinah made you a bottom. Even Stephanie has made you a bottom. Get on top. Make her your bottom.)

Aggressively, she returned the kiss, mounting an oral assault with her tongue. Sensing that she managed to catch Huntress by surprise for a moment, she aggressively shoved the brunette towards the direction of the bed. Getting her opponent to land on the mattress on her back, Barbara pounced on the bodacious figure in front of her, straddling her as she attempted to undo the laces of her teddy. Unfortunately, her advantage did not last. The taller woman overpowered her, reversing their positions. Even more, the purple-dressed vigilante had mounted her knees on Barbara's shoulders, pinning them as the brunette took hold of her wrists, one at a time, cuffing them to a post of either side of the bed. Barbara Gordon had managed to be on top for mere seconds, only to be dominated once again. And all it did was make her want it more badly.

Helena took a moment to enjoy the view in front of her. The former Batgirl, now Oracle, was on her bed, lying on her back, and her arms bound to two corners of the bed. Her breasts rose and fell as the redhead breathed heavily in excitement. In truth, Helena was willing to join Oracle's little team regardless. But she wanted to see if she talk the uptight redhead into satisfying a few carnal needs first. Never did Helena expect the meek-looking girl to be so feisty. Helena loved a little bit of fight in the bedroom. So many times, she would rile up Nightwing, getting under his skin, knowing that getting him angry would make him more eager to fuck. How fitting it was now that she had his cute piece of ass at her mercy, wet and begging to be fucked.

Slowly, she freed the former Batgirl of the clothing on her lower body, unbuckling the Batgirl's utility belt, unlacing her boots, and sliding her leggings down her firm legs. When she was finished, only a pair of black lace panties were left. The restrained woman had stopped resisting, and her legs acted as if she couldn't get her pants off quickly enough.

"Does your boyfriend know you're here?" Helena teased, as she inched her face closer to the redhead's damp underwear.

"He's busy. On a mission with Black Canary," the redhead murmured.

"Oh? And does he know what I'm about do to you? On the bed that he's fucked me on so many times?"

The former Batgirl's body responded by curling her toes, bending her knees, and spreading her thighs, as if to plead with Helena. (Hmm. I bet she gets off to watching Nightwing with other women. He always struck me as an exhibitionist.) The dark-haired woman slipped two fingers under the damp cloth that guarded Batgirl's womanhood, gracefully brushing her fingers over the redhead's lips and erect nub. Batgirl, meanwhile, had held her breath in anticipation. Helena, almost cruelly, pulled out, continuing her taunting by licking the wetness off her fingers. She then pulled the musky underwear down the younger woman's legs.

Barbara felt her legs pulled apart as her ankles were cuffed to the two remaining posts of the bed. Her neatly trimmed red bush was on full display for the brunette beauty, who had seemingly disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a pair of toys in hand. In one hand, was a feeldoe, not unlike the one that Barbara and Stephanie shared during... "training". Only this one was noticeably larger in girth and length, with veins and ridges, very similar in size to her boyfriend's prick. The other toy was a butterfly vibrator, complete with thin straps.

Barbara's pussy quivered as she watched the brunette head of hair lower itself to her nethers. She felt a tongue dart in and out of her folds, and flick against her pleasure spot a few times, but never delving into her depths.

(Damn her teasing.)

"Please..." she mewled.

Helena responded with a smile, and held up the butterfly toy. Carefully, she placed it against her mound, the curved middle portion resting snugly within her folds, while a smooth nub protuding from its tip made contact with her delicate rosebud. Helena clicked a button, and the toy buzzed to life, generating a low hum. It must have been on its lowest setting. Barbara whimpered as the the toy slowly and sublimely amplified her arousal, all while keeping her from the edge of release.

Standing by the bed, Helena undid the laces of her teddy, watching as the redhead's wide eyes tracked her every move. She stepped out of her robe and teddy as they fell to the floor, climbing onto the bed and over the cuffed girl's delicate body. She gazed at Batgirl's covered face, and it longingly gazed back.

(I suppose it's time to see what's beneath that mask,) Helena thought, as she lifted the object in question to reveal the face hidden underneath. It was Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the famous police commissioner. And who had a reputation for being a brainy college student who was getting who-knew-how-many post-graduate degrees despite only being in her early twenties. A bright young woman who was bound beneath her, squirming to be used as a plaything.

Barbara's heart was pounding at the sight of the boxom beauty kneeling over her. No wonder Dick had spent so many nights with Huntress. She couldn't blame him at all. The brunette shifted her hips directly over Barbara, such that her smoothly shaved entrance stared directly at Barbara's face. As Helena lowered herself closer, Barbara flicked her tongue along the woman's lower lips, getting a taste. She then pushed through the inviting slit into Helena's depths. She swirled her tongue around in her canal, making sure to hit every nook and cranny. The brunette's hands gripped Barbara's red locks, holding her in place as she slowly grinded her cunt on her face. Barbara's mouth worked frenetically, her tongue lapping up her dom's nectar, while also making time to such and apply pressure to Helena's aroused clit. Meanwhile, the butterfly vibrator continued its course, sending subtle ripples of pleasure through her core.

"Oh, you're good," Helena rasped, as her first orgasm pulsed within her. (So she does have a little experience munching pussy. No wonder she's looking for more women to join her team of superheroes).

She gave Barbara a moment to slurp up her juices before moving her nethers away and looking at the woman face-to-face. She rewarded the redhead for a job well-done with an open-mouthed kiss, massaging her overworked tongue and tasting herself.

"If I undo these cuffs, will you play nice?" Helena offered. The redhead nodded, anxiously.

And Helena followed through, freeing the younger woman's bound wrists and ankles. The redhead gave a pouting look as Helena removed the buzzing vibrator as well.

"Don't worry, you'll get gratification soon enough. Now, I want you on your hands and knees for what happens next."

Barbara propped herself on her elbows and knees, positioning herself to be taken from behind, a position that she was not quite familiar with. Dick had always been gentle with her, though she found that was not always the case with other women. Looking foward, she found herself facing something that she failed to notice before. It was a camera. The lens stared right at her face, and a red blinking light was on.

"Did I not mention that earlier?", Helena whispered as she nibbled on Barbara's ear. "I've been recording our little get-together, and streaming it to your boyfriend. He gets to watch me do to you, what he used to do to me all the time."

Barbara felt a tingling sensation at the thought of her sweet and loving boyfriend watching her in the throes of pleasure with his own former lover. (Or was she more of just a fuck buddy?)

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

A hard presence nestled at her velvet lips, dancing around her moist entrance, threatening to impale her any second. At the same time, a pair of arms reached around her chest, unfastening her bra, letting her modest breasts spill out. Helena's hands massaged Barbara's mounds, tweaking and pinching her nipples. She shuddered as she felt Helena's hands glide down her slender midsection, to get a tight hold on her hips. She braced herself for what came next.

Helena's dildo drove itself in, and Barbara's moist tunnel accepted its girth and full length. Helena paused briefly after the intial penetration, letting Barbara's muscles tighten and clench around the welcome phallus, before pulling out and thrusting back into her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

The redhead cried out in passion with each plunge. Helena loved the thrill of being fucked from behind, and she recounted all the times she had goaded Nightwing into angry, passionate sex. Every time she buried the toy into her lover, the other end of the feeldoe that was lodged within Helena rocked her as well. The more power she pounded into Barbara, the greater the pleasure she induced onto herself. Her hands wandered from the redhead's waist to her cape, gripping for even greater leverage. Her thrusts became more intense, as did the motions of toy inside of her.

She lowered her head, making sure to keep look directly at the camera, as she continued to fuck the fiery redhead beneath her.

For Barbara, the thought that Dick was probably watching in real-time as her one-time romantic rival relentlessly stuffed her from behind drove her wild. God, she really hoped he was watching. Even better, she hoped that Dinah was watching, too. And anyone else, for that matter.

Her body was being used, as a means to get the Huntress off and she didn't care. Each time the toy slammed into her and ravaged her pink tunnel, it brought both pain and pleasure. And pleasure was worth it. She writhed in bliss as her orgasm peaked, her body shaking as she collasped on the bed, her knees and elbows too weakened to keep her up.

A moan from behind her confirmed that Helena had found rapture as well. Barbara turned her body as Helena cuddled up to her, engaging her in one more passionate make-out.

"I gracefully accept your offer to join."

Barbara looked forward to her future team-ups.

"What did I just watch?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course. It was obvious. Dick Grayson had just watched a video of his girlfriend being ridden to a screaming orgasm by his former ... well, he wouldn't exactly call Helena an ex-girlfriend, as that would imply that they did anything together with clothes on. Right after he had helped out a pair of colleagues with an investigation. A pair of fine and lovely female colleagues that were also in the room, sitting on either side of him, enjoying the show. It took every last strength of his willpower not to get himself off, and he might have done it had it not been for his utmost respect for his female colleagues. They were two well-respected members of the Justice League, Black Canary and Zatanna. Each of whom had a hand caressing one of his thighs, inches away from his throbbing erection.

"You know, Barbara did say to see to it that all of our needs are tended to," Dinah cooed. "You should respect her wishes."

Well, in that case, Dick knew exactly how to respect them.


	9. The Canary and the Magician

Dick loved women.

He loved working with them, being with them, and pleasuring them. And as he laid back on his bed, his hands behind his back (he didn't dare touch himself), he loving the sight of the two women standing on either side of the bed. Black Canary and Zatanna, two of the most famous heroines of the Justice League. Both were in their late twenties, older than him by a decent margin, but Dick didn't discriminate. Older, younger, redhead, blonde, brunette, Dick couldn't say no to any gorgeous woman who looked his way. It was just his nature to provide carnal pleasures. And appropriate, given his name. Barbara wouldn't be back for some time, as she was busy with Huntress. The thoughts of all the dirty things that Dick's ex-lover was doing to his current girlfriend...

On one side stood Dinah Lance, the Black Canary. Her lean but athletic body was near perfect, with curves in all the right places and smooth legs that seemed to go on forever. Her beautiful blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She was also naked, save for a black choker around her neck, and her trademark fishnet tights. Crotchless tights.

On the other side was Zatanna Zatara, the sultry magician. The brunette was a performer at heart, and she knew how to entice an audience. She stood a few inches shorter than her blonde partner, but the sight of her nude figure was no less jaw-dropping. She had perfect C-cup breasts (with erect nipples), lustful eyes, and smooth black hair. And like her partner-in-crime, she, too, was wearing only fishnets. A pair of fishnet stockings held up by a lacy garter belt, that is. And her hat.

The two women crawled onto the bed, two hungry predators surrounding their prize. Each woman placed a hand on Dick's erect member, giving him a teasing glance as they gently stroked him. Their faces met, and came together, engaging into a lustful kiss, merely inches away from Dick's engorged namesake. When they were satisfied with swallowing each other's faces, they turned their attention to eager monster in front of them. Dinah started first, touching the tip of her tongue to the aroused flesh, and lightly licking the shaft from the base to the tip. Zatanna was a bit more giving. She flattened her tongue, covering more of his surface area, as she brushed her tongue along him. The two girls continued their unusual massage, licking him up and down, their tongues often meeting.

"Oh god," Dick moaned. He could have ejaculated right there, all over their gorgeous faces, and would not feel the slightest bit of shame. But he wouldn't. This night was getting started, and by the end of the night, Dick was determined to fill both lovely ladies with as much of his cum as humanly possible. But not yet. They would have to work a bit harder for that.

As if she had read his thoughts, Dinah was in the process of taking things to the next step. She lightly pushed her black-haired contemporary to the side, to kneel directly in front of Dick. She gave the underside of his shaft one final lick, before inserting him into her mouth. She slid him in, her tongue swirling around his length as she swallowed him down to the hilt.

(Maybe she could teach Barbara a few lessons,) Dick mused, as he watched his namesake disappear behind those ruby red lips. His view of the gorgeous head of blonde hair between his legs was quickly obstructed by Zatanna. The brunette beauty situated herself directly over Dick's face, her fishnet-covered legs on either side of him. She stuck her velvet lips in his face, her intent clear. Dick was all too happy to oblige, grasping her perfect butt to bring her closer, and dipping his tongue into her wet folds. He licked, slowly but firmly, eliciting the first of (what will hopefully be many) moans out of the magician. Her legs closed in around his head, boxing his ears in, as his tongue pushed in deeper, exploring her tight, wet tunnel, all while his manhood was lavished with the Black Canary's expert mouth.

Feeling his first orgasm coming, Dick decided that he wouldn't be the first to cum tonight. He worked his tongue into a frenzy, making sure to graze Zatanna's clit with every motion. He flattened his tongue against her, massaging her love button until she came. He held tightly, keeping his mouth on her as her hips bucked in pleasure. Satisified that he already got one woman off, he allowed himself to release a jet of hot semen into Dinah's inviting mouth. He felt her lips clench tightly around him, as if not to let a single drop of him out. When Zatanna had come down from her orgasm, she mercifully loosened her leg lock on Dick's head, granting him the wonderful view of watching the blonde vixen place her mouth on her brunette friend, sharing her spoils. By the time they had finished swallowing his seed, Dick was already hard and ready for another.

Dinah Lance felt quite a bit of satisfaction, making the young man come so much. She had her share of older men, but there was no thrill like making a young and confident stud moan like he just did. Barbara Gordon had a fine piece of meat, and Dinah was happy that she talked her into loaning him for a night. And watching her friend and colleague Zatanna cum hard certainly enhanced the experience. Ever since she first seduced him in front of his girlfriend, she was looking forward to another intense round, and she was all too happy to have Zatanna join in as well.

She gripped him, feeling him harden in no time at all. To her surprise, Zatanna took the first initiative, grabbing Dinah's legs, throwing her on her back. The raven vixen straddled her, with her legs on either side of her waist, as she dove down for a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Dinah's lower lips were not neglected, either. She felt another tongue lick between her folds, and flatten itself on her clit. This pattern repeated itself for some time, before Dinah felt the tip of a rock hard penis nuzzle against her moistened lips. She held her breath, in anticipation of that first penetration.

Dick Grayson loved pleasing women, from young sidekicks of barely legal age, to senior members of the Justice League. He loved seeing them melt before him, and writhe in ecstasy. And having worked alongside so many women of so many different backgrounds and superpowers, he had long learned to make the most of every body part he had, penis, mouth, hands, to make his female colleagues cum. As he prepared to stuff himself between the inviting legs of Black Canary, he was certainly not going neglect the equally beautiful Zatanna. Already, he had a hand nestled between her legs, his index and middle fingers lovingly caressing her labia.

The first thrust was not gentle. Dinah grunted into Zatanna's mouth as the former sidekick's rod impaled her suddenly and forcefully. He buried his fleshy tool inside her again and again, each time pushing Dinah closer to new sensations. Zatanna had taken the opportunity to pin Dinah's arms to the side, getting a lovely view of her heaving breasts as she lay there helpless, her body jerking every time her wet tunnel took in the meaty machine. Above her, Zatanna was clearly enjoying the affections that Dick's hand was giving to her, as the brunette made her way down to Dinah's neck, biting her affectionately.

Dinah tensed up, knowing that her orgasm was in reach as Dick continued to slam into her cervix. She wanted his cum, she needed it. Her body craved it. Sweat and tears dripped down her face.

"Come inside me, that's an order!" she barked. Her legs instinctively hooked around her lover's waist, clinging tightly to him as her climax hit, screaming as waves of pleasure shattered her. Seconds later, she felt him climax as well, her body still twitching as his warm seed filled her, giving her what she desired so badly.

Above the buxom blonde, Zatanna felt the seeds of her own orgasm. But she had no intention on getting off to the just the boy wonder's hand. She wanted his namesake, the tool that women in the Justice League went crazy for, the same weapon that turned her confident and powerful friend below her into a cum receptacle.

"You're not done yet!" she pleaded. "Fuck me on top of her! She needs to watch"

"Wait, let me..." he protested.

"Kcuf em, nosyarG!"

Whether it was her magic actually at work, or just the impressive stamina of a young man occupied with two of the most ravishing women in the world, Zatanna felt his prick, already hard again, lined up at her quivering womanhood. A pair of strong arms grabbed her hands, pulling her arms behind her, using her own body as extra leverage. She took a deep breath right before he plunged into her slick heat. Wet and well-lubricated from being eaten out, she accepted his entire girth into her tightness. There was little pain, just pure pleasure, as she felt the sensation of just being filled, her tight tunnel clenching around his manhood each time he drove himself into her. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, and she couldn't help but moan each time.

Below her, Dinah had shifted up the bed, such that her heat was displayed in front of Zatanna. Dinah's hands gripped her head, pushing Zatanna's into her crotch. Zatanna plunged her tongue into her friend's depths, tasting her juices, and the semen that resided in her love canal. She licked Dinah up and down, paying careful attention to her special bundle of nerves, all while the boy wonder continued to thrust into her, bringing her to a sexual frenzy.

Dinah's legs hooked themselves around Zatanna's head, as both women came simultaneously. Zatanna winced as her blonde partner's juices gushed onto her face. Her cries of pleasure of silenced as the blonde's legs clenched tightly around her. Behind her, she felt Dick sink his length into her once more, following by wonderful warmth of his seed. Fully satisfied, she cuddled up to her blonde colleague, nuzzling her breasts.

"Had enough, ladies?" Dick asked, with the charming confidence of a man who had indeed filled two lust-filled women with his cum. He collasped onto the bed behind Zatanna, his eyes clearly taking in the sight of two gorgeous women basking in the glow of their orgasms. His fingers playfully crawled up Zatanna's body. "I'm only one man."

Zatanna smiled.

"Not if my magic has something to say about that.)


	10. A Hot Scoop

"You going to come in, or not?"

Lois Lane, Pulitzer-winning journalist from Metropolis, asked, staring at the shadowy figure that stood in the window of her luxurious Gotham hotel suite.

"Thought you made promise to my husband, that whenever I was in Gotham, you'd watch over me, and take good care of me." Lois taunted, deviously. She stood up, walking slowly towards the hesistant caped man, giving him a nice view of her skimpy, lacey teddy that left very little to the imagination. "My nice strong husband is off-planet, leaving poor me all alone, with no one but his best friend."

Batman remained still and silent as the lustful brunette continued her approach. There was so much wrong about this, he couldn't do this. He was never one to desire normal women like Lois Lane, only dangerous villainesses and goddesses. And yet, as Batman observed the half-naked woman, he couldn't help but wonder if she was a goddess after all. She certainly took care of her body, with not an ounce of fat anywhere, and curves in all the right places. Clark Kent was a lucky man.

Well, perhaps not that lucky, if he's leaving such a gorgeous woman wet and wanting all by herself.

She was in his space, leaning her head towards his ear.

"Clark doesn't have to know," she purred. She gazed lustfully into his eyes. "Unless you want him to find out. Does that danger excite you, Bruce?"

Bruce could feel something stir in his pants. He shouldn't do this. Clark was a good man, one who unselfishly dedicated himself to the needs of others. Though perhaps not all needs. If he was truly a good man, he wouldn't leave a wife like this so unfulfilled before going off-planet.

"You know," Lois spoke, putting on a fake pout. "If you're not up to it, I'm sure Nightwing would love to lend a hand. Though I hear he has his... hands full with Catwoman right now."

That certainly got a rise out of him. (And hopefully the right kind), Lois thought.

Batman forced his mouth onto hers, laying on her a powerful kiss. His unshaved face scratched against her smooth skin. (Now this is a man who knows how to take charge), Lois thought as she felt a pair a strong hands reach behind her head, and push her down. She dropped to her knees. It was a shame that her own husband was so afraid of his power in bed. He was always make love to her as gently as possible. But sometimes, a woman doesn't want lovemaking, sometimes she just needs a fucking.

Her hands immediately went for the utility belt. After a bit of fumbling, Lois found the clasp for its release. Batman's armored leggings sooned followed, revealing the Caped Crusader's hardening member.

(Not bad, for a man). Lois didn't think she had ever a penis this size, and it was still growing as it hardened. She gripped the base of his shaft, just barely able to get her hand around it, and guided the fleshy tool into her inviting mouth. With her other hand, she cupped his balls, massaging them, and even daring to poke a finger into his anus. She sealed her lips around his erection as it began to reach its rigid state. A groan from normally stoic knight above gave her the encouragement to go forward. She slid the organ deeper into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue. His hands gripped her hair tightly, and he began thrusting into her face. Lois was no novice to giving head, though it had been some time since she had to deepthroat someone. She opened her throat as the prick pistoned in and out between her tight slips.

Batman let out a louder groan as he busted in her mouth, ejaculating warm semen down her throat. She made effort to swallow as much as she could, but letting just a taste sit on her tongue. Before Batman could do anything, she stood up, and kissed him again, forcing him to taste himself on her.

(This woman. She's devious. Dangerous. Perhaps even deadly). Under the mask, Bruce was sweating underneath his cowl at the sight of Lois retreating to her four-poster bed, her nightgown hugging tightly to her body in all the right places. Already, he felt his cock hardening again as he fixated on her smooth round ass. The brunette hopped onto the bed, leaning and posing seductively on her side.

"You like it? Bought it recently as a surprise for Clark." She whispered the next sentence. "But he hasn't seen it yet."

Smoothly, Bruce glided to the bed, pouncing onto the delectable piece of work lying on the bed. He placed one gauntleted hand on the lacey fabric that covered her heaving C-cup breasts.

"Is it expensive?" Bruce growled.

"Very," she responded, putting on a facade of shyness.

"Good."

The fabric tore easily, and within seconds, Batman had a very naked Lois Lane underneath him, a Pulitzer-winning mind with a body that would make even Justice League heroines envious. He explored that naked flesh with his mouth, rubbing his tongue over her engorged nipples, and biting just hard enough to leave a mark, a little surprise for Superman for neglecting his fine piece of work.

He worked his way down to the inviting region between her legs, licking just around her aroused puffy lips. He placed the tip of his tongue just inside her orifice, and gave her a tantalizing lick up, stopping just short of her clit.

"Bruce, please..." Lois begged.

Bruce slid his hands up her thighs, as if he was going to part them to give him better access to her core. Instead, he gripped her waist, and flipped her onto her stomach. He then gave her a light slap on her firm ass. In response, she raised her ass, presenting herself to him.

"Do it," Lois grunted. "You know you want it. I bet he's secretly listening right now. He wants to hear how a real human man fucks a woman. He wants to hear me scream."

Bruce lined his erection up against her, his bulbous head snugly feeling up against her dripping velvet lips, dancing in circles before plunging itself in full into her warm depths.

She cried out as he penetrated her down to the hilt. The pain was real, but so was the pleasure. Ever since her first night with the overly careful Clark, she had thought that she would never experience the feeling of a meaty cock ravaging her insides ever again. She was so glad to be wrong. And just as forcefully as he thrust into her, he pulled back. Instinctively, she lowered her hand to touch herself, but he had restrained both of her arms, pulling them behind her.

"No," he growled. "I call the shots now."

She felt him intrude into her tight tunnel once again, as forcefully as he did before. He took his time with each penetration, and each one was just as brutal as the next.

"Oh god, harder, faster, you brute!" she screamed, as he continued to pound away at her cunt.

"Scream harder for it, beg for it."

She buried her head into a pillow, biting down as she grunted with each thrust. He picked up the pace, a man with a mission, pistoning in and out of her without mercy.

"I'm almost there! Cum with me!" she moaned.

"I hope you're on the pill," he whispered.

"I'll tell Clark the baby is his. Black hair, blue eyes, you heroes look the same anyway."

Her hips trembled as she reached her approached her peak. He must have been close, too, as he buried himself in her for one prolonged moment. Her vaginal walls gripped onto him, afraid to let him go, and he shot his second load inside of her. Her pleasure shot through her spine as her body convuled in orgasm. She panted hard, having nearly blacked out from such an ordeal. When she was finally able to regain her breath, she gazed over her shoulder, only to find that the Dark Knight had vanished. Typical of him.

Lois leaned back onto the bed, basking in the aftermath of the thrashing she just received. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been so savagely filled. Already, she yearned for her next encounter.

The bedroom door opened.

"Lois? You called for me?" A voice rang out as a redheaded woman in a farmer's t-shirt and jeans stepped in. Lana Lang. An old friend of Clark's, and a former romantic rival. Not for long, though. As earth-shattering an experience she just had, Lois was never satisfied. She was a woman who always wanted more, and she'll always chased after what she wanted. She layed on the bed, unashamedly naked, and parted her legs just slightly, giving the astonished redhead a peek.

"I'm a lonely woman tonight and could use a little company" Lois teased, sultrily. "Why don't you get down here, and I'll let you lick Batman's cum from my pussy."

Note:

Oh look, more angry messages over Selina/Dick. I guess I know what pairing I'm writing next.


	11. A Purrr-fect Score

It just wasn't Catwoman's night.

Selina Kyle opened the window entrance to her loft, and sauntered in. Another heist blown, another night wasted. She had set her eyes on a fine prize, a rare cat statue briefly on loan to the Gotham Museum. She had spent weeks canvasing the location and putting together a plan, only to have it ruined by that damn Batgirl. The original one, that was. Lately, it had seemed that there were a few more Batgirls running around Gotham these days, but it was redhead, the original, who had interrupted her nearly perfect score. It wasn't the first time Selina had been foiled by the young crimefighter, and every time they had crossed paths, Selina had gotten the impression that the uptight redhead was just really in need of a good lay.

(Perhaps that Nightwing isn't fucking her hard enough,) she thought. (Or maybe he's too busy fucking everyone else.) Selina smiled as her mind wandered back to that night on the rooftop, when she seduced the grown boy wonder. The young man had been blessed with a wonderful cock, and he knew how to use it. It was a shame that he wasn't around to catch her; it would have been a nice consolation prize to missing out on such a score. Perhaps she would just spend the rest of her night pleasuring herself, and reliving that wonderful rooftop memory.

She threw off her mask, and began unzipping out of her tight leather costume, leaving her her except for her lacey panties. She always wore her finest underwear, just in case she needed to seduce her way out of a pickle.

The movement of a shadow caught her attention. She gripped her whip tightly. It couldn't have been one of her many cats, as they were too small. No, this was a person, lying in wait.

The whip cracked through the air, and caught the unwanted guest by their legs. Selina pulled, tripping the intruder off their feet.

"Oof!" a familiar grunt cried out.

(Speak of the devil), Selina thought. It was him, in the flesh. His very desirable flesh.

"That's cute, Nightwing," Selina taunted the black and blue hero, "Did you and Batgirl plan to arrest me together?" She propped her firm buttocks on his chest, and leaned down.

"Or is the big boy wonder after something else?" she whispered sultrily. "That cute redhead of yours always seems... sexually frustrated. What's wrong, she doesn't give head? Not a good lay?"

"Don't you say that about her!" Nightwing snapped. "She...", he stammered. "Honestly, she just kind of lays there. Her friends are much better in bed."

Selina couldn't help but laugh. She swung one leg over the man's chest, straddling him. She grinded against his waist, just above his crotch.

"Did you really come here to arrest little old me, or did you want something else? A nice kitty treat?" She could feel him harden against her ass. (Puuuurr-fect). "I still think about that night on the roof. You, me, and no Bats in sight. I bet every time you plunge into that little redhaired Bat pussy, you wish it were me instead, a real woman, don't you?"

Nightwing didn't have much of a response, other than to moan.

"It's okay," she continued. "After that night, I have no use for Batman anymore. Why go for the old, when I can have something new and improved?" With one hand, she reached beneath his belt, finding the release clasp effortlessly. Underneath, her reward awaited, not quite fully erect yet. "She doesn't deserve a cock like this," Selina continued, wrapping her fingers around the thick prize.

Nightwing's hands gripped her shoulders, bringing her down to his level for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled, and her hands made quick work of his costume, discarding his shirt and leggings, so she could feel his rockhard abs.

Barbara Gordon entered the apartment where she followed Catwoman. Normally, this was a job for one of the new Batgirls, Stephanie or Cassandra, as she had semi-retired as Oracle. But the thought of chasing down Catwoman once more was tempting enough to get her back into her old Batgirl costume. Catwoman had eluded her several times before, and Barbara couldn't pass up a chance to put her away for good. She was a thief, and a criminal, as good as she looked in that tight outfit that accentuated her perfect ass and breasts...

(Whoa there, Babsie! You're here to capture Catwoman, not... THAT). Still, Barbara couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation between her legs. She reminded herself to get some love from Dick later tonight. After they took care of Catwoman.

She stepped carefully through the dark room. Something stirred up ahead, and she heard the sound of someone falling to the floor, followed by the faint whisper of a conversation. She could barely make it out, but she recognized Dick's voice.

(Good work, Dick! We definitely got her this time!) Barbara couldn't be more proud. Perhaps she would even give him a reward tonight, and try to deepthroat him again.

Excitedly, she sprinted ahead, not noticing the furry animal beneath her feet. She tripped over the cat, crashing to the ground...

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in."

Selina couldn't believe her luck. First Nightwing shows up in her home, practically begging to be seduced. And now they had an audience.

She gripped the base of Nightwing's shaft, rotating her hand and massaging it as it continued to grow. She stuck her pert butt out.

"Batgirl, why don't you be a dear, and get me ready?" she teased the younger woman. "Once I'm done with your boy toy, I'll make sure you're taken care of, too. I know he'd like that, isn't that right, man wonder?"

Nightwing groaned in pleasure as Selina's lips mouth engulfed the soft head of his cock, and her head slid down his member. Batgirl must have realized that she was fighting a losing battle, because the next thing Selina knew, a pair of shaky hands were pulling down her laced underwear. Selina felt the tip of a tongue hesitantly graze her lower lips. Selina responded by backing her ass further into Batgirl's face.

(Her oral skills could use some work,) Selina bemused. (This cock deserves better.) She bobbed her head up and down, taking Nightwing's impressive length down into her throat effortlessly. She repeated this, while the young redhead behind her moisted her other hole.

"Oh god, Catwoman, I'm about to-"

Selina gripped his base tightly, cutting him.

"No, dear. You don't get to cum yet. Me first."

With that, she pulled away from Batgirl's tongue, and positioned herself over Nightwing, her cunt just hovering over his thick erect member, waiting to be impaled. She thrusted down, and took him down to the hilt in one motion. She felt her tight tunnel get violated by the fleshy beast once again, and it was just as good as before, maybe even better. Her vaginal muscles squeezed tightly against the intruding flesh as it filled her up completely with every thrusting motion. She grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him to her chest, where he went to work on her gorgeous tits. From the way that he eagerly devoured them, there was little doubt that he enjoyed these more than the ones that his flat-chested girlfriend had. Peering over her shoulder, Selina could see that Batgirl had given into her own desires, having undone her utility belt, and putting a hand down into her crotch. Selina made sure to give the younger woman a show, bouncing down even harder onto that delightful pole, as it slammed its way to her cervix.

Barbara rubbed herself furiously, as she watched her boyfriend be used as a mounted sex toy. Of course, it certainly wasn't the first time that she watched Dick with another woman. But this was Catwoman, a dangerous criminal, a woman that had even driven Batman crazy. To see Dick shacking up with her... it was so wrong. And so erotic, that her own jealousy of Catwoman's body was overcome by her own lust. Barbara inserted a finger into herself, followed by a second, knuckle deep. Her fingers pistoned in and out of her wet hole, as she watched the pair fuck.

Selina screamed in joy as she came. It was even better than that night on the rooftop, especially with Batgirl having a front row seat of seeing what a real woman can do with a dick like Nightwing's. He wasn't able to hold it in for long, either, as Selina felt his hot seed shoot into her womb. She was half-tempted to get him erect again, and fuck him to another orgasm right then and there, but she had other plans. After all, it would be rude to not let the little Bat have a go, wouldn't it?

Selina stood, the cum leaking out from between her legs, and walked over to Batgirl, who was on her back, still attempting to bring herself to gratification. Her eyes were shut in intense concentration, meaning that it took her by surprise when Selina straddled the young redhead's face, and clamped her thighs around her head. She let out a muffled cry.

"You like his cum, don't you? Why don't you clean me off?"

Barbara had no response, other than to obey. Catwoman had grabbed her by the ears of her cowl, and pulled Barbara's face closer to her cunt. Barbara lapped up the mix of Selina's juices and Dick's semen spilling from Catwoman's warm hole like a cat lapped up milk. Her tongue reached into the deep crevices, wanting to taste every drop, while her pussy was sadly neglected. Barbara hoped that Catwoman would return the favor, or maybe even let her boyfriend take care of her.

Selina stood up.

"Strip," she ordered. Barbara complied, quickly kicking off her leggings, discarding her suit, and pulling her sports bra over her head. Selina helped with the last step, sliding her stained underwear off her legs.

When Barbara was fully naked, Selina resumed back to her facesitting position, only in reverse, giving Barbara a close-up view of her perfectly shaped ass. Barbara's tongue instinctively dove back into the older woman's depths.

"Enjoying this, boy wonder?"

Selina certainly was. The little Batgirl wasn't the most skilled lover, but her eagerness, thanks to a combination of arousal and jealousy, was starting to make up for her lack of experience. Selina gripped the young woman's creamy thighs, and pulled them apart, giving the young man in front of her a better view of his own girlfriend's pussy. She dipped her head down, her tongue making circles around the redhead's swollen clit. Up ahead, she could see Nightwing's prick come back to life. Selina continued toying with the redhead, guiding her tongue along Batgirl's outer lips. Her hips bucked at the mere tease.

"Come here and give this delicate flower a rough fucking."

Selina sat up, pulling the younger woman's legs up to her chest. She gyrated her hips, rubbing herself on the contours of Batgirl's face as the latter continued to explore her every inch of her moist tunnel.

The former boy wonder obeyed. He didn't hesistate a second before plunging his entire length and girth into Batgirl's tight twat. Selina could feel the younger woman cry out a muffled surprise. Selina watched as Nightwing made good on the "rough fucking". He pounded into the petite girl like a jackhammer, with no inhibition. Selina held tightly to the girl's legs and kept Batgirl pinned to the ground, as her body thrashed wildly in response to the intensity. Nightwing even pulled Selina in for a passionate kiss as he continued to thrust. It was as if Batgirl was merely a conduit through which Nightwing fucked Selina.

Barbara couldn't hold it any longer. Tears streamed down her face. She had never experienced sex this fierce, not even that time when Huntress tied her up and rammed her from behind with a dildo. And from Dick, no less, who was always worried about hurting her with his massive tool. It was brutal and painful, and yet Barbara wanted it more and more. With every powerful penetration that ravaged her insides, she groaned and moaned while continuing to devour the honey between Catwoman's folds.

(Is this what Catwoman brings out from him?)

Her train of thought came to a crashing stop, as she waves of pleasure surged throughout her lithe body. She felt Catwoman's pussy spasm, a sign that that the older woman had reached her peak as well. Dick had reached completion as well, as Barbara felt him twitch and let loose a jet of hot semen that shot its way to where it belonged: her. Well, her and every other sexually active woman in Gotham City (except Batwoman). But Barbara knew that in the end, it was her that he would return to.

Selina continued her heavy make-out with the boy wonder, as if in celebration. She could hear Batgirl panting heavily from her ordeal, having been fucked within an inch of her life. Selina wondered if she'd be seeing a bit more of Batgirl from now on. She'd hoped so. And perhaps her younger Batgirl proteges would follow as well. Poison Ivy would certainly like that...


	12. The Thief and the Assassin

Selina Kyle was in a bit of a bind.

She couldn't help but muse at how erotic her situation was. She had been stripped naked, and her hands tied to opposing corners of a four-poster bed. Pacing impatiently back and forth in front of her was the daughter of the demon, Talia Al Ghul, looking frustrated but more sultry than ever in her backless white dress. Selina was already wet between her legs at the possibilities.

"Tell me," she purred at the straight-laced assassin. "Is this how the League treats all of their prisoners, or were you just a curious kitty who wanted to see how I looked naked?"

"Quiet!" Talia barked. "I will tolerate no insolence from you!"

"Oh? Are you going to gag me? I enjoy being gagged."

A thought struck Selina's mind.

"Is this your way of ensnaring the Bat? Taking his lover hostage, and seducing him into a threesome?" Selina taunted. "Still trying to have the Bat's babies, are you? Oh honey, don't you know? I've already traded up for something younger, and better. Maybe you should as well."

Selina was getting more aroused by the minute. She couldn't stop herself from egging the raven-haired assassin further.

"A girl like you, aristocratic and noble, you have no idea what you're doing, do you? High and mighty daddy's girl like you has never slutted it up with a dirty girl like me, have you? Never tasted another woman's... kitty cat?"

Talia grew flushed, and glared back.

"I do not associate myself with... with lowly criminals like you! Or the peasant circus boy you take to your bed!"

(She's getting flustered. She's curious,) Selina thought, deviously. She arched her back, showing off her fully-formed tits, crossing and uncrossing her legs, giving the Al Ghul a peek at her shaved entrance.

"The Bat's not coming, dearie. But it doesn't mean us girls can't." Selina wiggled her hips, and parted her legs, knees up. She caught Talia giving a prolonged stare.

"I... I suppose I could use you for practice," Talia stammered. "That is all you are. An item to be used and discard. A means to achieve a goal."

The assassin made her way to the bed, hesistating before removing the straps off her dress. It crumbled to the floor, revealing Talia's athletic and finely tuned body with her C-cup breasts. Only a pair of laced panties remained.

Talia made her way up the bed, brushing her hand on Selina's thighs.

"Is this what you want, thief?" she asked.

Talia slid her hand up between Selina's legs, feeling the textures of Selina's moist lips.

"Go ahead, princess," Selina encouraged. "You know you want to."

The assassin dipped a finger into Selina's core. Hesitating at first, she inserted a second, as Selina's vaginal walls closed around the exploring fingers. Instinctively, the assassin curled her fingers, stroking against the Cat's vaginal walls.

(How adorable. The queen bitch has become a virgin on prom night), Selina mused. That she managed to get the heiress of the League of Assassins to third base was a delight. She motioned Talia to reverse direction, and get on top of her, in a makeshift 69 position. The assassin's underwear-clad crotch hovered over Selina's face. The moist panties did little to hide her arousal. Never did Selina think Talia Al Ghul of all people would be bisexual, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. Selina licked the assassin's lower lips through the soaked fabric. Talia let out of a gasp of pleasure, as she continued to experiment on the thief's dripping cunt. As Talia touched her tongue to Selina's clit, Selina's own had deftly pushed aside the stained panties and delved into the assassin's tight passage. The two women, caught in the heat of passion, worked to get the other off.

Selina was no novice at oral pleasures, having used her tongue to bring mindwrecking orgasms to the likes of Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the first Batgirl (the boy wonder had certainly enjoyed that last one). She had Talia quivering and cumming in no time. Talia, having her orgasm at the hands of another woman for the first time, seemed to work hard at reciprocating. She pistoned her fingers in and out of the bound woman, and Selina could feel it coming closer and closer... until the noise of a crash interuppted.

The window shattered, and a familiar figure dressed in black and blue appeared. Angry at first at having her moment ruined, Selina squealed in delight at the sight of her favorite boy toy. She freed her hands from the ties that bound her (of course she had loosened them long ago, she was a thief, of course), and leapt, butt naked, into the arms of Nightwing.

"Boy wonder! Did you come to rescue me? What a sweetheart!" Before Nightwing could respond, she planted her mouth on his and kissed him. Using her flexibility and gymnast skills, she swung her legs over his shoulders, and clamped her thighs around his head. He immediately took to pleasuring her, his tongue swirling in his folds. (What a good boy.) "I've missed you, birdboy! I was telling Talia here just how good of... a... replacement... for... Bat... Oh!"

She came hard and quickly, releasing her juices all over the young man's face. "Quick," she whispered to him. "Put me on the bed, now!"

He obeyed, dropping her onto the silky sheets, and hastenly took to peeling his suit off, revealing his tight abs and rockhard erection. Within an instant, he had his manhood parked at Selina's glistening slit, ready to go, like an eager teenaged virgin. Selina, however, had something else in mind, and closed her legs to him, eliciting a pair of sad puppy dog eyes from the young hero.

"Not tonight, sweetie. Right now, you're going to take care of her," she nodded towards Talia. "You've always said you wanted to be your own man, but what you really want to be is the Bat, don't you? Why don't you show our friend Talia how good of a Bat you can be."

Selina rolled over to the assassin, mounting her, and then flipping them around such that Talia was on top. With her nimble feet, Selina slipped her toes underneath the bands of Talia's panties, pulling them down to give the boy wonder access to her barely used honeypot.

Talia couldn't believe what was happening. The nerve of that thief, that criminal! She seduced her into carnal enjoyment, and now this... this lowborn circus boy was to penetrate her doggystyle, bare and unprotected! Talia was furious, and yet her arousal knew no bounds. She felt a pair of strong hands grip her waist, and the soft flesh of the young man's prick nestled up against her precious entrance. She shuddered at the touch. Already, she could tell that he was larger than the few noble and wealthy men she had bedded in the past, men who failed to measure up where it counted underneath all their wealth and status. He was even larger than... him.

"You filthy lowborn circus scum! How dare you touch nobility!" she provoked. He did not enter her gently. The flesh rod thrusted into her tight canal, embedding itself deeper within her than any other man had. She cried out in pain, and then in pleasure. His prick twitched inside her. He pulled out, before spearing her again, even faster and more roughly this time. His hands gripped her shoulders, and then her hair, her perfectly groomed hair. She continued to throw degrading insults at him, while he pounded her cunt raw. She chastised him for his low birth, and for daring to lay a hand on a princess. He retorted something back about having already fucked a princess, and that they loved to be degraded. She barely heard him, her mind distracted at the thought of being bent over and ravaged, like an animal. Her previous sexual encounters were attempts at procreation. This was fucking.

Meanwhile, the thief had taken the opportunity and hooked her arms around Talia's head. Talia buried her face into the thief's shoulder, moaning in response to each and every one of Nightwing's violent thrusts. The thief's hand found its way to Talia's clit, rubbing profusely, and heightening her pleasure. It was insulting, degrading, humiliating, being sandwiched between an unapologetic thief and an upjumped circus performer. It was also the greatest carnal experience of her life. She reached a climax that she had not experienced before, even with Batman. Her body shook and trembled as she reached the point of no return. Her vaginal muscles tightened and clamped around the invading cock that ravaged her tunnel.

"Yes! Yes... you disgusting filth! Come inside me!" she cried as her orgasm overtook every feeling in her supple body.

"Do it, man wonder," Catwoman ordered. "Show her what kind of Bat you really are." The young hero obeyed, and a hot stream of his seed surged into her tight canal.

Talia fainted, and by the time she woke up, Catwoman and Nightwing had disappeared. Her entire lower body was sore. It would be some time before she could properly walk. Her plan to ensnare the Bat had failed, but she got the next best thing, or perhaps something even better. There was no doubt that the next Al Ghul heir had been conceived, with how deeply she had been penetrated. Only time would tell...

Note: This story was me combining a few ideas from commenters. Next up will either be something with Stephanie and Cassandra, or Poison Ivy and Batwoman.


	13. Batgirls and Robins

Stephanie Brown, Batgirl, slid her tongue into the warm, eager mouth of Cassandra Cain, also Batgirl.

Stephanie could hardly contain her joy, having finally gotten to seduce the latest Batgirl recruit, the cute Asian girl sitting in her lap. Unlike Stephanie, Cassandra didn't pair her costume with a cowl, just a domino mask, allowing her silk black hair to fall in front of her face. Stephanie removed the mask, and then brushed her hair as their tongues danced together. Barbara probably wouldn't approve of her proteges fooling around on duty, Stephanie thought. But Barbara's probably too busy getting off to watching her boyfriend get tied up and fucked by another woman to notice.

Stephanie's hands went to work, scrambling across Cass's body to remove to latex suit as quickly as possible, leaving a sports bra covering her small breasts. Finally breaking away from the passionate makeout, Stephanie tugged on the sides of the sports bra, pulling it over her body as the blushing Cassandra raised her arms. Stephanie cupped both bare breasts in her hands; they were a bit smaller than any of her other lady lovers, but they were a delight nonetheless. She lowered her mouth to one breast, tongue bathing one nipple as she tweaked the other with her nimble fingers. Stephanie had wanted the petite Asian beauty the moment she first encountered her, and she wanted to enjoy every inch of her. The poor girl had been raised to be an assassin, and Stephanie was going to make sure her first sexual experience would be one she would never forget.

"Stephanie," whined a voice behind her, "when do we get to join in?"

Steph rolled her eyes at Tim and Jason behind her, the two former Robins waiting eagerly, barely able to contain themselves. It was practically a tradition for Batgirls and Robins to hook up, and those two, while not quite on par with the original, were more than adequate, especially when taken together. But tonight, they were barely on her mind.

"Fine," she capitulated. "One of you gets to play with me, while I take care of Cassandra. But no one else touches her." She had barely finished her sentence before Tim, her off-and-on-again boyfriend, jumped at the chance, immediately falling to hands and knees to get behind her. Stephanie, still busy undressing Cassandra, perked her bottom up, giving Red Robin easier access to her belt buckle. She barely felt her legggings being removed, as she was too distracted with peeling the last remaining undergarment away from the nubile body in front of her, to reveal an unexpected surprise.

"Cassandra!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Did you... shave?"

The Asian girl with the heart-shaped face nodded adorably. "For you," she replied.

Stephanie gripped Cassandra's legs, gently pulling them apart. With a few fingers, she gently parted Cassandra's delicate lips. Her barrier had probably already been broken due to so much fighting, but Stephanie had little doubt that this precious flower had not experienced the joy of carnal pleasure at the hand of another human being, or even at all. She traced the tip of her tongue around the inexperienced girl's labia, eliciting light gasps. It took every ounce of her willpower to not just rush in and slobber all over this delectable treat.

She had nearly forgotten about Red Robin, until she felt a familiar tongue attempt to snake in between her legs. Mercifully, Stephanie raised her hips and widened her legs, giving her boyfriend better access. He was diligent, she could give him that. He had his hands on her ass, as he pushed his face in further, pushing his tongue in to explore her nethers. The warm feelings he produced encouraged Steph to give her new girlfriend the same. Holding tightly onto her legs, Stephanie dipped her tongue into Cassandra's folds, up and down her wet slit. Every time her tongue passed by Cassandra's clit, she gave the erect bud a light flick, evoking a sensuous moan.

"Stephanie... Stephanie... Stephanie," the Asian girl moaned again and again. It was the most words that Steph had ever heard coming out of her mouth in a short span of time, and it was well-earned. Knowing that she was close, Stephanie went in for the kill, placing her lips on the swollen love button, and lashing her tongue against it. Cassandra's lithe body convulsed as she came, drenching Stephanie's face with her juices. Cass had collapsed on top of her cape from the orgasmic experience, her young body not used to such pleasures.

"Well?" a voiced demanded, "is it our turn now?"

Jason, the Red Hood, stood impatiently clutching his member in his hand. Admidst Red Robin's protests, Stephanie stood up and brushed her hand against Jason's cock, before turning her back on him. Slowly, she removed the rest of her clothing, mask and cape included. "Alright, Tim here has done a good job getting me nice and lubricated, haven't you, Tim?" she taunted. "Why don't you finish what he started, Jason?"

"Wait..." Tim began to protest, before Stephanie interrupted him by encircling her hands around his rigid cock. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, sweet Timmy," she spoke, as she got onto her knees and touched her lips to his swollen head. Behind her, a pair of hands gripped on each of her thighs, lifting her up, as she held onto Tim's legs for support. Jason's hands held her legs on either side of his body, keeping her suspended in the air as Tim shifted his body to give Stephanie an ideal angle to go down on him. With one hand, she held onto Tim's shaft as her head bobbled up and down, as Jason skewered her from behind, going balls deep into her with the very first thrust. She moaned into Tim's prick as Jason held onto her like a wheelbarrow and plowed into her repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Cassandra Cain was finally recovering from her out-of-body experience. As an assassin trained from birth, she had been in hundreds of deadly battles, but none have left her so exhausted as this perky blonde woman. Cassandra decided she wanted to experience more, but her friend was occupied. Cassandra's... "lover" was being spitroasted, as Stephanie had once called it. She appeared in pain, and yet in pleasure at the same time.

The sight of seeing her newfound friend being... pleasured as such brought an arousal to Cass, and she instinctively lowered one hand between her legs, rubbing herself as she had watched Stephanie do to herself many times before. With her other hand, she played with her own breasts, the same way that Stephanie had played with her earlier, rubbing and tweaking her own nipples. As Cassandra watched her new best friend have her orifices stuffed again and again by large fleshy cocks, she began to grown bold with her own pleasure, inserting a finger into herself, and then a second. She thrusted those fingers in and out of herself, rubbing her clit at the same time, as she watched her friend get closer to climax.

Sensing that Cassandra was just about to cum at the same time as her, Stephanie couldn't resist abandoning Tim's prick in favor of pulling in Cassandra for a deep kiss, as their orgasms struck them at the same time. They moaned and stared into each other as they came simultaenously. Meanwhile, Jason himself had popped as well, shooting a stream of his seed into her. And not one to deliberately blueball her boyfriend, Stephanie had kept her hand on Tim, stroking him until he burst, spraying his cum over her and Cassandra's faces. When he had finished, she pushed him aside, more interested in continuing her post-coital makeout with her new girlfriend.

"You two can leave now," she told the boys, who silently followed her orders. Once alone, the two young women cuddled together in their capes, taking turns licking the semen off each other's faces. And to think that Babs was worried that we wouldn't bond, Steph thought. She wondered if her mentor was up to any sort of bonding.

Elsewhere, Barbara Gordon was indeed doing some bonding of her own, as Dick Grayson, tied up and gagged with two pairs of panties, watched intently. A pair of supple bodies were bodies were entangled in an erotic 69 style, as an abundance of red hair was everywhere. The two bodies, of course, belonged to two women he loved very much, one being the current love of his life Barbara, and the other being an alien woman who changed his life, Starfire. And unfortunately for him, they had taken to their first meeting exceedingly well to the point of insisting on punshing him for not introducing them earlier.

Barbara was the first to come, as Dick knew very well from personal experience how skilled Kori's tongue was. But never one to fall easily behind, Barbara had worked the alien princess up to her own orgasm, as the girls' bodies shuddered nearly in unison in the throes of orgasm. The redheads embraced in the warm glow of each other, before turning their attention back to their bound captive.

"Look at him," Kori spoke as she crawled over Dick, her large breasts brushing up right again Dick's twitching penis. "He looks sorry for lying to us all those years. Should we forgive him?"

Barbara leaned over him and removed her and Kori's underwear from his mouth. "Well, Dick," she asked teasingly, "have you learned your lesson yet?" Her erect nipples were just inches out of reach from his lips.

"Yes," he gasped, "I'm so sorry, and I love both of you very much!"

"I think..." Barbara pondered as she gave his wanting pecker a light kiss on its tip, "he needs just one more round of punishment. Don't you agree, Kori?"

The alien princess stood up from the bed, in all her tall naked glory.

"Oh yes," she replied. "Tell me, Barbara, have you ever eaten a woman upside down?"

"No," Barbara replied, exchanging a kiss (and bodily fluids) with the lustful alien princess. "But I'm all for trying new things."

As Kori flipped his girlfriend upside down for a standing 69, Dick pleaded, "Wait!"

"Yes, Dick?" Barbara turned, hanging upside down and seconds away from feasting on Kori's crotch once again.

Dick paused. "Be sure to play with her ass a bit, she likes it."

"Aw, that's sweet of you," she replied before returning to her carnal pleasures. "Now shut up and watch. If you're a good boy, we might even let you come. In both of us."


	14. Girls Night Out

Kate Kane was not going home with dry panties tonight.

The strobe lights pulsed, and the music pounded. On the dance floor, a dancing young woman bumped against Kate in her red low-cut dress. Kate seized the opportunity, placing her hands around the young woman's waist, rubbing up against her as the two grinded in the crowded nightclub. The young dance partner, who couldn't be older than early 20s, had long red curls, and a slim waist. She stood a few inches shorter than Kate, and seemed to have taken care of her body. She certainly looked delectable in her pink thigh high dress. The young redhead responded to the advance by pushing her ass back against Kate's crotch.

This was the most action Kate had gotten so long. She thought about Renee, about how often their relationship had crashed and burned, and about how steamy and angry the make-up and break-up sex was. She thought about how it had been so long since the last time she had shared her bed with anyone, thanks to her work fighting crime as Batwoman. She thought about the rumors of how every single other superhero in Gotham was seemingly getting laid every night. She thought about how badly she needed a release, and how fun it would be to get this college girl with a cute ass off.

Kate decided she didn't want to wait. She brought her chest up against her dance partner's back. Her hands slid down the younger woman's slim hips and down to her bare thighs. Kate flicked her tongue against the woman's ear lobe.

"You ever been with another woman in public?" she whispered seductively into her ear.

Not waiting for a reply, Kate slipped her hands underneath the woman's dress, reaching up to find her barely protected mound. The young woman turned her head towards Kate, starring into her eyes for a brief second before closing them. The stranger then locked lips with Kate, shoving her tongue into her mouth as if she had been waiting all night to be seduced on the dance floor.

Their tongues never broke contact, as Kate hands explored more of the woman's nether regions. She felt the girl's hardened clit through her panties and her fingers rubbed circles around it, as their hips swayed to the beat of the music. Kate felt the girl moan, and her fingers continued to work their magic at a steady pace. The younger woman's knees began to buckle, and Kate turned up the heat by pushing the thin fabric aside and slipping a finger into her moist tunnel.

Kate was in bliss. It had been so long since she had her finger in a tight, wet vagina that wasn't her own. Her partner had finally broken the kiss, panting and moaning as Kate's fingers became more aggressive. She slipped a second finger into her, as her palm rubbed that engorged bud. She was hot, sweaty, and fingerfucking this woman in the middle of a crowd, and no one even noticed.

"Oh god," Kate's partner moaned. "I... I... friends. In bathroom... You should meet them." The young woman had been barely able to get the words about before climaxing. She would have stumbled onto the dance floor, had Kate not caught her. She proudly held up the fingers that had done the dirty deed. Kate tasted the younger woman's juices on one finger, and offered the second finger to her conquest, who happily sucked her own nector.

"I... have to sit down," she told Kate. "But my friends are eager to meet you. You'll find that we have a lot in common, and they'll be glad to... accomodate you."

Perplexed but horny, Kate nonetheless made her way to the ladies room. If nothing else, she could at least rub one out, since her partner didn't seem to be in the physical condition to return the favor.

Her legs still shaky, Barbara Gordon had somehow managed to make her way to an empty table to sit down. She pulled her phone out, sending a quick message to her colleagues waiting in the ladies room: "She's on her way." Barbara was hoping that after tonight, she'd have earned the trust of Batwoman. Never did she expect to get fingered to a hot and heavy orgasm in the middle of a crowd! She grew wet just thinking about what Kate's wonderful fingers did to her. Quickly, she sent out emergency messages to Dick and Dinah. She didn't care what they were up to; she needed one of them, whoever responded first, and maybe preferably both, as soon as possible.

Kate wandered into the ladies' room, only to be greeted by a wonderful sight. Two brunette women, in gorgeous dresses, appeared before her. One wore a sleek black one-shoulder dress that did little to hide her curves, or the fishnet stockings she wore on her legs. The other woman, who stood a head taller and had a visibly athletic body, had an elegant black-and-white dress. And they did not notice Kate at first, for they were busy in the middle of a passionate make-out. Kate had a feeling that these two women were the "friends" that the young redhead was talking about.

Kate let out an audible gasp when she realized that she recognized the taller woman. That got their attention.

"Kate Kane," the taller woman greeted, "it's good to see you again."

(No way, it can't be here,) Kate pondered. (What would Wonder Woman be doing here in a Gotham night club?)

Kate had remembered their team-up as Batwoman and Wonder Woman a year ago very fondly. She had regretted saying goodbye to the bodacious Amazon without inviting her back to her place. And now...

"Otni eht llats!" the other raven-haired woman shouted.

Kate felt an invisible force push her into the nearest bathroom stall. The two brunettes followed her, closing the door behind them. Wonder Woman, or Diana, was suddenly holding a brightly shining golden rope.

"We've heard that you've been having a few... troubles in Gotham," the dignified princess explained, with a smirk. "We superheroines do our best to make sure each other's needs are... attended to."

"What's the rope for?" Kate wondered aloud. Not that she was any stranger to a bit of bondage, thanks to Renee, but... in a public restroom?

"The Golden Perfect," Diana answered. "It will reveal your truths and desires. And there's nothing greater than the most intimate truth you have." Diana spoke as she wrapped the ropes around Kates wrists behind her. Kate was surprised at how she quickly acquiesed. She faced Diana's shorter friend, a sexy vixen in her own right.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," the woman responded, planting a kiss on Kate's lips. "Zatanna, the master of backwards magic!"

"Backwards magic?"

"Seitnap ffo!" Zatanna chanted.

Within a second, Kate's underwear had vanished, and she felt her wetness dripping onto the floor.

Diana's hands wrapped themselves around Kate's waist, and lifted her body up. Zatanna, being careful with to not dirty her dress, lowered her head down to between Kate's legs. She gently gripped and pulled them apart, setting them on her shoulders as Diana effortlessly held Kate up. Kate felt a soft warm tongue flicker around her lower lips. She gasped.

"Someone's going to hear us!"

"Does that worry you, Kate? Would you rather we stop, or would you prefer that others listen to a woman being pleasured the way that only another woman knows, like the goddesses intended?" Diana questioned, as she pulled Kate's dress down revealing a breast. With one hand still holding Kate's torso in the air, Diana put the other to work, fondling the exposed breast, giving it the loving attention that it hadn't gotten in ages.

"No, fuck me," Kate moaned, as she let out a number of truths. "Let them hear! I've wanted this for so long, Diana! Ever since we worked together that first time! I dreamed of you tying me up, and taking my body every which way!"

By this time, Zatanna was working on Kate's clit, lavishing it with love, the way no other woman except Renee could. Or perhaps not even. Kate's legs hooked together behind Zatanna's head, inadvertently pinning the raven beauty's shoulders. The magician seemed to take no notice, however, as she continued to tongue Kate's pussy, exploring every nook and cranny and eating the redhead to a powerful orgasm.

And what an orgasm it was. Any shame Kate previously had was washed away by a wave of ecstasy. It was the best orgasm she had had in a long time, and perhaps the best sex she'd experienced in her life. Never had she been on the receiving end of a tongue that skilled. Surely it had to be some magic trick.

Zatanna's head came up to give Kate a kiss. Naturally, Kate was all too willing to accept the taste of the amazing orgasm she had just received.

"Oh babe, we're not done yet," Zatanna teased. "No-parts odlid!"

Behind her, Kate felt Diana's strong hands slide down to her hips, lifting them up. She felt something hard and rigid pressed against her opening.

"It's bigger than any you've ever had. Do you trust me?" Diana whispered.

"Yes! Do it to me!" she shouted, still bound by the Lasso of Truth.

Diana inserted an inch at first, testing the waters. She pulled out, and then pushed back in, going in another few inches. Diana was right, this toy certainly felt larger than any of the many toys that Kate and Renee had used on each other during their biggest arguments. Diana pulled out again and then slipped back in, adding another few inches, preparing the tight passage for more. As she moved her hands to grip onto Kate's shoulders, Zatanna worked on what remained on Kate's dress, exposing the other breast. The magician switched between sucking on the two engorged nipples, right before Diana forcefully shoved the length of the dildo into her tight cunt.

Kate screamed. Loudly. She didn't care if everyone in the whole club heard her. In fact, she hoped they did. As Diana rhythmically thrusted into the redhaired snatch, Kate wanted nothing more than the whole world to hear how much pleasure she was getting from the two most voluptuous women she had ever met. Her only regret was that the cute redhead from earlier wasn't there as well. She would have loved to do to that college girl what Diana was doing to her, impaling her tight box without restraint. There was a reason why they called Wonder Woman the greatest superheroine of all time, and Kate was experiencing it firsthand. Her muscles twitched and jerked, as another orgasm brust through her body. She collapsed into the arms of Zatanna as she slipped off from the naturally lubricated dildo.

"Welcome to the Justice League, Kate," Diana said to her. "You'll see that being one of us comes with a lot of benefits. Like I said, we take very good care of each other."

"Sserd riaper!" Zatanna commanded, and in an instant, Kate's dress was as good as new, erasing all evidence that she had just been brought to astonishing orgasms.

The women propped her onto the closed-lid toilet, and exited the stall.

"See you on the dance floor, lover!"


	15. Another Canary

"Fuck Black Canary!"

Helena Bertinelli was furious as she stormed into the Clocktower, where Barbara Gordon with her mussed red hair was slouched over her computer. The redhead nerd panickedly closed out of the sex video she was watching, though the Huntress was too busy ranting to notice.

"I'm tired of the way she bosses me around! How she always calls the shots in the field! And in the bedroom!" The hot-blooded Italian continued her diatribe with a string of curses in Italian as Barbara tried not hide the fact that she had been rubbing herself through her jeans.

"I don't know, Helena," Barbara replied. "She is our senior, and an experienced leader. I don't see anything wrong with, but..."

"Oh, shut it, girl," Helena interrupted. "Maybe you like being her bottom all the time and watching her have her way with you boyfriend..."

Barbara bit her tongue to avoid countering that she did enjoy both of those things, as the Huntress continued to let off steam. Barbara thought about offering to let Helena take one of her many thick dildos and let loose on her. It would do her some good, and Babs was in the mood... "One of these days," Helena continued, "I'm going to show her how they do it back in my home land of Sicily. Force that pretty blonde on her knees, bend her over-"

"Uhh... hello?" A strange feminine voice called about, with a tinge of shyness. Helena and Barbara peered over to the entrance of their headquarters, to see a young and familiar-looking blonde woman coming up the stairs. She wore a black leather jacket and a white tanktop that showed off a slim yet athletic body with curves in the right places. She couldn't have been older than mid-twenties, just a few years older than Barbara, and around Helena's age. She almost looked like a younger version of -

"Dinah? I'm looking for Dinah Lance. I'm uhhhh... her sister, Sara."

Barbara and Helena were taken back. (A sister?), Barbara wondered. (Dinah had never mentioned... oh wait.) Barbara had suddenly recounted a moment when Dinah had confided in her that she lost a sister years ago at sea. It had been one of the rare times that Barbara had seen her tough and confident friend break down in tears. Barbara herself had nearly broke down in tears that night as well, though that was more due to Dinah introducing a new toy into her backdoor.

"Oh my god!" Barbara ran out to hug the young blonde. As her hands closed around her back, Barbara felt that Sara's body was just as tight and well-toned as her older sister's. "Does Dinah know..."

"No," Sara replied. "I wanted to visit her. Surprise her. Heard you Birds of Prey were her best friends."

Over Sara's shoulder, Barbara noticed a sly glint in Helena's eye. (Oh no, Helena. What are you up to now?)

"She's not here right now, but I think we can give her a most welcome surprise," the brunette mused as she sauntered over to join the group hug. Her hand brushed by the younger Lance's back, as the other grabbed Barbara from behind. "Isn't that right, Babs? Why don't we show what the Birds are all about..."

Sara sipped on her glass of wine nervously, as she relaxed in the bubbling hot tub, staring at the two very attractive and half-naked women in front of her. The college-aged ginger, Barbara, had a sweet smile, while the raven-haired Helena acted like the seductress she was, always taking the opportunity to get in Sara's personal space. Sara had no lack of appreciation for the female form, as she thought of her lover Nyssa Al Ghul, back with the League of Assassins. Feelings of guilt overcame her, as Sara couldn't help but continue to admire the women's fine bodies. Barbara had a figure similar to her own, a lithe body with a pair of perky B-cup breasts covered with a somewhat modest bikini top. Sara had never filled out quite the way her big sister did, with her voluptuous breasts and legs that went on forever, but she had no insecurities over it, either. Helena, on the other hand, knew very well how fine her body looked, and wasn't afraid to show it. Her C-cups threatened to spill out of her top every time the brunette leaned over Sara to talk to her.

(You don't want to do this to Nyssa,) Sara reminded herself. (Nyssa has always been good to you, she has never hurt you. You're only here to see your sister. Don't think about anything else.) But her eyes remained fixated on Helena's cleavage.

"So Sara," Helena asked, smirking. "Would you like to know more about your sister?"

"Oh yes," Sara replied. "Absolutely. Are you all close?"

"Very close," Helena answered, leaning closer to the blonde. "You want to know exactly what kind of relationship we have?"

The lustful brunette's hands made their way up Sara's thighs, crawling up to her bikini bottom. Helena leaned forward once again, and whispered into Sara's ear, "She fucks us."

(Oh.) Sara was at a loss for words. One of her sister's best friends (and her lover!) was propositioning her! And crazy thing was that Sara was actually tempted!

"Helena," Barbara spoke, nervously. "I don't think we should be doing this. Not to Dinah."

"Oh hush, little girl, she can make her own decisions," Helena dismissed, as her lips meeting Sara's, as her hands slipped in beneath her bikini bottom and played with her outer lips. Sara gave into the moment, and reciprocated the kiss.

"Oh my," Helena, "someone knows her way around a woman."

"I have a lover back home," Sara explained. "She... would not approve of this."

"Good." Helena continued her assault. She grabbed onto the blonde's legs, pulling her bikini bottom off and tossing it aside. Sara wrapped her legs around Helena as the latter slipped a single finger into her eager slit. Helena's thumb rubbed against her clit, gently, as her finger curled inside the blonde.

"Mmmph" Sara moaned into Helena's mouth, enjoying the activities of the brunette's fingers. Off to her side, Barbara had approached her, her fingers working on removing Sara's bikini top. A bit timidly, Barbara kissed Sara along the side of her neck.

"I'll be right back," Helena spoke as she pulled away and rose up from the jacuzzi. Thankfully, Barbara had replaced her, and Sara's mouth was not left unattended. While Helena was aggressive and passionate, Barbara's tongue tasted almost sweet. Sara pushed the redhead back, putting her hands on either side of her face. Thoughts of Nyssa left her mind as Sara became more enthralled with this impromptu threesome. Barbara's hands made short work of her own swimsuit, and soon there were only two naked and wet bodies rubbing against each other.

Barbara pulled away for a second, lifting herself up onto the edge of the jacuzzi, giving the blonde a full view of her trimmed bush.

"Lick me," she begged.

"Does Dinah do this for you?" Sara giggled. "I've never been with a redhead before."

"Looks like you Lance sisters have similar taste," observed Helena, as she rejoined them, naked with a rather thick strapless dildo in her hand. "Your sister loves devouring Barbara's sweet little pussy, doesn't she, Babs? She loves to eat that delicate flower for hours on end, while Babs's boyfriend watches."

Giving Sara a slight slap on the ass, Helena encouraged her, "Lick it. Taste it, and maybe Babs can be the judge of who eats her out better, you or your sister."

Still giggling, Sara leaned in between the redhead's legs, giving a few licks on the inside of Barbara's folds. (Oh, she does taste nice.) Remembering all the little oral tricks Nyssa taught her, Sara began working her tongue up and down the redhead's delicious slit. Barbara moaned as she was caught off guard at how excited the blonde's tongue was.

Behind her, Sara felt Helena's hands grap onto her waist, and pull her rear end up. She felt Helena's fingers dance in circles around her vagina, until a large and hard object pressed against her opening. This, she was not used to. Nyssa had never... fucked like this. They had only made gentle love. Never had Nyssa used a toy on her doggystyle while Sara's face was buried in a stranger's crotch.

"Your sister loves to use this toy on us, all the time." Helena whispered into her ear, as she grabbed the blonde's arms, pinning them behind her back. "She got off, hearing us scream in pleasure. Consider this as us returning the favor."

With one thrust, Helena had pushed the full length and girth of the toy into her. Sara moaned into Barbara's quim, as she was taken by severe pain, then followed by pleasure. She had never been fucked like anything like this before, not even with the pathetic limp-dicked college boys that she dated before Nyssa found her and opened up her sexual boundaries. It hurt, it felt forceful, and it felt... good. She wanted more.

She assaulted Barbara's cunt more aggressively, as if making the redhead squirm and moan would signal the brunette to give it her hard. And that she did. Helena pushed the toy into her again, opening up her tightly clenched tunnel and slamming into her cervix a second time. And a third. And a fourth. Oh, it was amazing. Barbara's legs clamped around Sara's face, her hands pushing her down as Sara ferociously attacked her clit with her tongue. And with one hand keeping the blonde's arms pinned, Helena's other hand pulled on the long blonde hair for leverage as the Huntress slammed into the young blonde over and over again, her bare crotch slapping against Sara's fine ass with every penetration.

Sara loved Nyssa with all her heart, but the Assassin would never do the nasty things that these two Birds of Prey were doing to her. The hair pulling, the suffocating, and doggy-style fucking, she loved all the abuse. Her orgasm ripped through her convulsing body, and tears of pleasure streamed from her eyes. Barbara came soon after.

"Sara, oh god that's so good. Sara... Sara... Keeping doing that... oh Dinah!"

Sara took that as a compliment. Barbara continued her yells of pleasure.

"Dinah... oh Dinah! DINAH!... DINAH!?"

As the redhead fell onto her back, exhausted, Sara looked up to see a pair of finely toned legs wrapped in fishnet stockings. Her eyes moved up and gazed upon a muscular body with D-cup breasts contained into a tight leather corset. And above that, was a familiar face complete with gorgeous long blonde hair and a look of displeasure.

"Hi... sis. I... like your friends."

Authors note: I might do a one-shot or something next. Maybe look into a request or two.


	16. Keeping Up Appearances

Another day, another charity ball.

Bruce scanned over the sea of socialites in his ballroom. He couldn't even recall what the cause for this fundraiser would be. Alfred had set it up, and insisted that he attend, if only to keep up appearances. He certainly wished he were somewhere else, preferably swinging from rooftops, or inspecting a crime scene, or cracking the skulls of criminals. At the very least, he wished that Diana come out as his date. Any night that ended with some punishment.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing another figure who preferred to be somewhere else. Dick Grayson was in conversation with a pair of lovely ladies, but Bruce could discern that his former ward would have preferred to be in accompanied by one of his many female colleagues. Dick had invited both Barbara and Helena, but neither could make it. Dick had mentioned that they were undergoing "discinplinary action" from Dinah for some reason. Bruce had jokingly suggested that Dick bring Selina Kyle, only for his ward to sidle away in embarrassment.

Elsewhere, the young Stephanie Brown was enjoying the party, sipping drinks that she was probably not old enough to have, wandering from crowd to crowd in a strapless indigo dress that hugged her petite form well. The dress had certainly caught the eye of both Tim Drake and Jason Todd, who followed her around like a pair of eager dogs.

Bruce groaned at the site of a familiar face in the crowd. (How could Alfred let a reporter in here?)

"Bruce Wayne!" called the ever-so-beautiful Lois Lane. She had on a gorgeous red dress that showed a fair amount cleavage. It was a dress that did little to hide her intentions; she was out for a story, or perhaps something more. "I was hoping to get an interview with you. About some rumors I've heard..."

"Oh hello, Lois," Bruce greeted before looking around, hoping to find a distraction. He turned only to find another unwelcome guest.

"Vicki Vale, of the Gotham Gazette," the redhead in the scandalous white dress introduced. "Mind if I ask a few questions about what Bruce Wayne does with his night life?"

Panicking, Bruce turned again, to be greeted by yet another reporter in a more modest blue dress.

"Hi there, I'm Iris West-Allen," the brown-haired woman spoke. "I'm from Central City, but I'm in town to investigate a few rumors that have been circling around. About a man dressed as a bat?"

"Ladies, ladies," Bruce improvised. "I'm sure you've heard some bizarre stories about my private life, but I assure you that none of them are true. But... if you really want to get to the bottom of this, I'll gladly give you three a more... private session later tonight. Would that satisfy you?"

The three reporters exchanged glances, eyeing each other up and down, before Lois spoke for the three of them.

"Well, you've got yourself a catch. We're all eager to know what exactly Bruce Wayne really does at night."

Bruce felt a sweat of relief. Lois leaned in a bit closer, giving him a view of her ample chest, as she whispered, "Good thing my husband doesn't expect me back for another day."

"Now, ladies, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to someone."

With that Bruce headed in Dick's direction, where his former ward was engaged in conversation with two young women. One was an Asian woman in her early 20s, with cropped hair, wearing a lovely black dress. The other was a mousy blonde girl who must have been barely out of high school. The blonde was certainly out of her element in this crowd, wearing a very modest green dress and donning a pair of familiar thick-rimmed glasses.

"Oh hello, Bruce," Dick introduced. "This is Linda Park-West," he said, gesturing to the slim Asian woman. He then turned to the blonde girl. "And this is Kara Danvers, she just started working at-"

"The Daily Planet," Bruce interrupted. "I believe I know a few friends of yours there." Bruce shook the hands of both women before pulling Dick aside.

"Dick, these reporters are here to ask questions. About our night activities. You'll need to keep them busy, give them something else to talk about tomorrow morning."

"But Bruce, Linda is married to Wally. What am I supposed to do with my best friend's wife?" Dick asked.

"Oh, the same thing I'm about to do to my best friend's wife," Bruce smirked as he nodded to the winking Lois Lane waiting in the corner.

"And Kara? I'm pretty sure she's Superg..."

"There's some Kryptonite in the cave. I'm sure you can get a bit creative with that."

"But what about Barbara or Helena? I was hoping one of them would still show..."

"You don't want to interrupt the Birds right now. Dinah is strict, and I'm sure she's putting them through some rigorous exercises right now. She'll be riding your girls all night."

With that, he turned back towards the three intrepid reporters waiting for him, leaving Dick to think about the implications of what he said. Placing his arms around them, he led them out of the ballroom. In the corner of his eye, he saw Dick gently place his hands on Linda, while Kara snuggled ever-so-closer to the young man's side. (He was always a reliable partner.) In another part of the room, he caught Stephanie making her way towards the nearest bathroom, with both Tim and Jason on her arms. Perhaps tonight would be productive for Bruce after all.

(Later)

Bruce threw the alluring Lois onto this massive four-poster bed. He wanted her first; the others should be content to get a preview of what they were in for. Bruce remembered that night fondly, in which he, no Batman, visited her in her hotel room all alone. She was absolutely salacious, and he needed to fuck her brains out once again. Tossing aside his tuxedo jacket, and quickly unbuttoning his shirt, he leapt into the bed, spreading apart her legs to access what was in between. With his teeth, he gripped her lacy panties and slid them off her legs. With nothing in his way, he ate out Lois's wanting cunt.

Lois heard Iris gasp as the bilionaire dove in between her legs without abandon. She moaned as his tongue made contact with her moist hole. Her legs hooked around behind Bruce's head, and she threw her head back as he began working her, toying with her most sensitive spots.

(Oh, he's good... but I wonder if he's as good as the Batman.)

Her hips rose and fell as Bruce's tongue continued exploring her sex. She could tell that he was certainly enjoying this, but it was just an appetizer for what was yet to come. Within minutes, she felt her first orgasm wash over her, spreading throughout her perfectly fit body.

"More!" she demanded, quickly undoing the straps on her dress and tossing the garment aside. It was an expensive dress, but she needed to be naked as quickly as possible.

You!" she looked over at Vicki Vale. The redhead looked like she could hardly contain her thirst. "Get over here, and I'll show you what a real reporter does for a story." For a second, Vicki seemed to pout, as if she wanted to be defiant, but she obeyed her colleague. As she climbed onto the giant bed, she unzipped and discarded what little she was wearing. It didn't escape Lois's notice that the feisty redhead had not been wearing any underwear.

Lois patted her crotch, inviting the reporter to climb on top of her. The two of them were alike in many ways. Both were reporters who loved to chase down a story, and used whatever means they had to close deals. Both took very good care of their bodies, as Lois noticed. And Lois had always suspected that Vicki saw her as a professional rival, due to Lois's greater success despite being the same age. Lois was going to have a bit of fun tonight, toying with Vicki's jealousy.

The naked redhead climbed on top of Lois, their silky smooth bodies rubbing against each other. Vicki mounted her, throwing a leg on either side of her, before bending down to kiss her peer. Lois wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in closer, as their tongues massaged one another. Lois was no stranger to sapphic experiences, having had a few rolls with Clark's old flame Lana Lang. And more recently, his young perky blonde cousin, though Clark still did not know about that one.

Behind the redhead, Lois could see that Bruce had freed himself from the rest of his clothes, showing off his chiseled body, and his erect twitching cock. As she continued her battle of tongues with her partner, she motioned to Bruce by curling her finger, beckoning him to come.

Briefly, Lois wondered which woman Bruce would chooose first, and the feeling of his fleshy rod at her glistening entrance confirmed his decision.

"Looks like I'm first up, Vale," she teased the jealous redhead. "But don't worry, I'll save some for you."

Bruce's prick pushed itself inside her wet hole, a few inches at first. Her inner muscles hugged his cock as tightly as possible, as it slid back out and in again, going a few inches deeper with every motion, until he had himself buried himself to the hilt inside of her. Lois felt so full with him inside of her. Her legs twitched, begging him to stuff her tight box hard and fast. He complied.

"Oh, oh, ugh!" She grunted with every thrust that threatened to split her open. Vicki, meanwhile, had began playing with her breasts, studying her face in the throes of pleasure. As she reached her peak, her body twitching and convulsing in ecstacy, Lois cried out, "Inside me! Come inside me!"

Once again, Bruce complied, and released his first load deep into her womb.

Vicki, meanwhile, couldn't help but feel dissatisfied as she watched her professional rival get the first crack at the famous Bruce Wayne. And she especially didn't like the way that Lois pushed her head down to her crotch, as if to make her lick up the brunette's sloppy seconds. Still, she wasn't above doing dirty things to get ahead, and if she had to lick out the cum in Lois Lane's cunt, at least she'd get Bruce Wayne's cock in the process as well. It had been quite some time since she went down on another woman, since her days in college, in fact.

Vicki seductively wiggled her ass at Bruce, reminding him that what awaited him once he got hard again. She grasped the Lois's legs, and lowered her head down to her slit, which was dripping with a mixure of her juices and his seed. She licked up a drop, found the taste satisfying, and proceeded to explore the used tunnel with her tongue, scooping up as much semen as she could. As she continued to eat out her rival, she felt a firm grip on her hip. The tip of his meaty machine nestled against her lip, tracing circles around it, until pushing itself in, eliciting a muffled scream.

Vicki couldn't believe it. It was only a few inches inside of her, and already it was stretching her wide open. She dug her fingers into the brunette's thighs as Bruce slid his cock, lubricated with Lois's juices, in further. Vicki's eyes widened, as she continued to swirl her tongue in her rival's love canal, making sure to soak up every bodily fluid. Her body rocked as Bruce thrusted himself into her again, his hips slapping against her bare ass, and his balls brushing against her exposed clit. She felt Bruce's powerful hands grip her shoulders as he slammed into her with no regard for her well-being. Her whimpers turned to cries of joy. Vicki buried her head in Lois's mound as her core was set on fire, and the redhead squirted all over the billionaire's expensive sheets. His cock pulsed remained inside of her, pulsing, before releasing a second stream of semen to fill up her tunnel. Vicki racked her brain, trying to remember if she had remembered to take her pill.

Finally, he pulled out, lifting her body, and then letting her collapse onto the also-exhausted Lois. Vicki rested her face between Lois's well-formed breasts. Vicki rubbed a finger against her well-ravaged cunt, and brought it to her lips, tasting herself.

"Oh wow."

In the corner, Iris West-Allen bit her lip at the exhibition in front of her. She was unsure whether or not to join in. On one hand, she loved her husband Barry dearly. But on the other, there was part of her that desired to know what sex that lasted longer than 30 seconds felt like. And she wasn't the only one. She had seen Linda, the wife of Iris's nephew (another speedster), make a move on Dick Grayson.

(I'm sorry, Barry, but I can't pass this up.)

As Bruce turned his attention towards her, she sank to her knees, placing her hands on his thick legs. His member was flaccid at the moment, but she hoped that he had enough in him for a third orgasm. She took his penis in one hand, and tugged at him, before putting it in her mouth. She wanted him hard, she needed it. Her head bobbed back and forth as she hungrily slid the slick cock in and out of her mouth, her tongue massaging its underside, tasting the fluids of the two women before her. Her other hand went straight down to crotch to relieve herself of her underwear. Slowly, she felt him harden once again.

Not wanting her good efforts to be wasted, she removed her mouth from him and stood up, still keeping a hand on his cock, making sure it stayed erect. Her eyes met with Bruce's, pleading him to give her what he had given to the two sexually spent ladies cuddling in his bed.

He grabbed her by her legs, lifted her up, and pushed her against the wall. His swollen tip pressed against her, and he let her sink down onto him. She let out a gasp at that first penetration. The straps of her dress came out, as it fell, exposing her nipply breasts. She hooked her arms around him, and he impaled her a second time, slamming her against the wall. She screamed with each powerful thrust. But she wasn't the only one screaming in Wayne Manor.

(Elsewhere)

"Wow, Dick," Linda Park-West purred as she rolled over to Dick's side of the bed. She smiled a warm, glowing smile at her husband's best friend. Dick Grayson looked over at the lovely naked Asian woman in his bed, as he wondered exactly what he got himself into.

"I'll have to tell Wally what a good friend you are, taking care of his girl like that. Did you know we're trying to get pregnant?"

Dick swallowed. (This is not good.)

On his other side, Kara Danvers giggled, brushing her long unkempted blonde hair off to the side, as she licked the remaining drops of semen from the side of her mouth. She still wore the Kryptonite necklace that Dick had given her. "I'm so glad you were my first man."

Dick's eyes widened. (This is definitely not good.)


	17. Two Canaries

There were few people Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, trusted, loved, and respected more than Zatanna Zatara.

The same Zatanna that Dinah knew as a teen, growing up. The same Zatanna who was almost like a sister to her, and shared everything.

And the same Zatanna who was currently thrusting two fingers into Dinah's quim while intensely sucking on her swollen clit with ferocity. Dinah's fishnet covered legs boxed tightly around the raven-haired magician's head, as Zatanna put her expert tongue to induce her best friend into a mindblowing orgasm. She shut her eyes and threw her head back, allowing her long blonde hair to fall by her naked body. She grabbed onto her friend's head for stability as her body trembled from her impending orgasm. She bit her lip to avoid screaming too loudly, all while panting and grunting. She didn't want to let loose a Canary Cry in the bedroom, at least not without Zatanna's cunt in her mouth.

Then she came, gushing all over her best friend's face, as she had done so many times before. No one else could get her off like this. Not Batgirl, her junior partner who was always eager to learn new ways to eat pussy. Not even Ollie, no matter how many arrow-themed vibrators he used on her.

Dinah moved off of Zatanna's face, and kissed her, sucking on her tongue and taking in the taste of her own cum. The ravishing brunette wasn't even completely naked, still wearing a white linen corset that had become a mess, drenched in Dinah's bodily fluids. Dinah's own leather corset, on the other hand, had already been thrown on the floor off to the side of the bed.

"Wow!" a gentle feminine voiced called from behind them. "That was... amazing to watch, sis."

Dinah turned her head over to her long lost little sister, Sara Lance. She was glad Sara was there, to see just how much Zatanna meant to her. And she'd be lying if she wasn't eager for Sara to experience up-close-and-personal just how good Zatanna was in the sack. Moreso than Barbara and Helena, whom Dinah had "punished" by binding the former rivals together with a double-ended vibrator doing a number of both of their pussies. (That's the price they pay for touching my sister without my permission.)

Dinah caressed Zatanna with her hands, while continuing to engage in a liplock. It would only be natural that Dinah shared her sister with Zatanna. They had shared everything else. Dinah recalled the times when they traded boyfriends, and forced both Oliver Queen and John Constantine to watch as the fishnet-wearing beauties swapped cum. And then there was the time they "borrowed" Nightwing from Batgirl, and tag-teamed him until he had no more to give. Poor boy couldn't fuck his girlfriend for a week after they had milked him dry.

"Mmmmm..., so are you going to let me play with your sister, Dinah?" Zatanna purred. "See what the little canary can do? Unless you're worried I might like the younger model a bit more."

Dinah chuckled as she threw a pillow at her teasing friend. She stood up from the bed, to face her sister, still fully dressed in just a t-shirt and jeans. Walking past her, she gave an affectionate peck on her cheek.

"Don't be nervous, Sis," Dinah assured. "Zee loves me, and she'll take good care of you."

Zatanna leaned back against a pillow, seductively crossing her legs, giving the younger blonde a view of what lie between her fishnet garters.

"Evomer sehtolc," she whispered under her breath. Slowly, the laces of her corset undid themselves, making way for the brunette's gorgeous breasts.

Leaning against a wall, Dinah couldn't help but get aroused once again at the site of the magician. She was just so alluring. She was in the midst of pleasuring herself with a hand, when she was interrupted.

"Now what are you up to, sexy bird?" Zatanna asked, slyly.

"Just enjoying the show."

"Perhaps I could lend a hand?" With that, Zatanna muttered "Kcuf ecnaL haniD".

Dinah gasped in surprise as several pairs of women's hands sprouted around her in the air and from the wall, touching, caressing, and groping her. One pair, that she recognized as Batgirl's, cupped her large naked breasts, while another particularly strong pair, most likely Wonder Woman's, grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up. Hands belong to Huntress and Batwoman took each of her arms, and pinned them against the wall. A smaller pair of hands, that Dinah suspected were modeled after her sister's, rubbed in the inside of her thighs. Dinah let out another sharp gasp as one bold hand pinched her clit, and then grazed her entranced. Dinah immediately recognized the feel of it as belonging to none other than her best friend, as two fingers pushed themselves inside her soaked quim. Dinah wondered briefly what Zatanna's other magic hand until she felt a finger protude in her other hole, one that she didn't allow anyone except Zatanna to play with.

As Zatanna mentally fingered and played with her best friend's perfectly fit body, her sister was in the midst of stripping down, removing her tight t-shirt first, then unbuttoning her jeans, before crawling seductively over to the waiting brunette. Zee muttered another spell, and Sara's white bra and panties gracefully removed themselves. Their lips met, and Zatanna tasted her best friend's sister's mouth. It reminded her of Dinah when she was younger. Her lips were softer, and she was not quite as a ferocious kisser as Dinah was now.

Zatanna planted a kiss on each of Sara's supple mounds, and turned the blonde around, planting the younger woman on her lap. She massaged Sara's breasts (not quite as large as Dinah's, but still lovely nonetheless). Zatanna blew into Sara's ear, and whispered, "Take a look at your sister. Look at her cum when you cum."

Sara was like silly putty in Zatanna's hands. Zee slid a hand over the younger woman's mound, rubbing it before inserting her middle and ring fingers into her wet folds, the same fingers that were already coated with her sister's fluids. With her other hand, Zatanna massaged Sara's ass, before slipping in a digit into her rear hole. At this point, between her actual hands and her corporeal hands, she was finger-fucking both sisters in the same position. Her fingers pistoned in and out in each hole at a steady rhythm, as each sister clenched harder around her talented hands. Being magician had its perks.

"Zatanna... this feels really good," Sara panted, her body tightening and beginning to convulse. "I'm going to cum."

"So is she," Zatanna purred, as she nibbled on the blonde's ear.

Both sisters came at the same. They both screamed at the same time. Sara's body trembled in pleasure as Zatanna held the blonde vixen in place. Once she calmed down, Zatanna raised her fingers to Sara's lips, giving her a taste of herself and her sister. Sara happily sucked Zatanna's fingers dry as Dinah collapsed against the wall in exhaustion, the tired (and satisfied) recipient of two powerful orgasms. Zatanna felt a pang of pride, having gotten off both sisters at the same time. She thoroughly enjoyed feeling up both of them.

Sara, on the other hand, didn't seem to ready to retire just yet. The feisty blonde, with her youth and exuberance spun back around, eager to return to favor to her sister's best friend. Zatanna moaned as the young woman feasted on her large flesh globes. The little sister continued to lick her way down the magician's body, until reaching her nether regions. Zatanna let a gasp as both of her legs were suddenly pushed up to her chest, and then spread apart. (She's definitely got a bit of Dinah in her,) Zatanna thought.

Sara's tongue lapped against Zatanna's slick heat, before plunging into her depths. She moaned as the tongue explored and curled against her vaginal walls. With every lick, the flat side of the tongue also smothered against Zee's hard clit. Zee was in ecstacy, moaning and sending words of encouragement as Sara worked her talented tongue all over her pussy. She shut her eyes and just let her newfound younger lover play with her. Being good at oral must have been a family trait or something. She didn't even notice that Dinah had recovered from her ordeal until Zatanna suddenly felt another tongue lick her clit from above.

Zatanna yelped to find Dinah kneeling over her on the bed, making an oral assault from above while her sister's tongue worked its magic inside of her. The dual tongue action from the sisters sent Zatanna into a frenzy, as she gripped the bedsheets and came against the eager mouths. Zatanna nearly fainted.

By the time she stopped seeing spots, she looked up to see her best friend staring back at her. They kissed once again, ending their session the way it started, while Sara lapped up the remaining juices from Zatanna's legs. (Two Lance sisters in one night, not a bad score.)


	18. Couples Orgy

"Lois, I'm not sure about this."

Clark looked hesitantly from the bed to where his wife stood, scantily clad in a purple nightie that accentuated all of her curves. In front of her stood Batman and Wonder Woman, both dressed in their full costumes.

"Relax, Smallville," Lois replied, smirking as she reached for Batman's utility belt, undoing the clasps that she was very familiar with. "I'm just adding a little flavor to the bedroom. Besides, you were the one who said I should get to know your co-workers better."

She felt the belt unbuckle and it felt to the floor. She pulled down Batman's leggings and reached inside to find the familiar feel of his meaty rod.

"Lois..." her husband complained.

"Diana," Lois sweetly suggested. "Would you mind taking care of my man back there? Maybe bring out the farm boy's wild side."

"Of course, dear," Wonder Woman responded. She planted a smothering kiss on Lois's lips before she left.

(Wow,) Lois thought. (Maybe you can "take care" of me as well after I'm done with Bruce.) She made a mental note to take a work trip to Themiscyra Island sometime.

Lois fondled the semi-erect cock, and lowered her head down to take it into her mouth. She caressed the soft fleshy texture with her tongue as she felt it harden in her mouth. She sealed her lips tightly around the rigid cock, before pulling away with a wet pop.

Teasingly, she hopped backward onto the edge of the soft bed, lying back and parting her legs to give Batman access. She turned her head to see her dutiful husband tangled in the Lasso of Truth. He gently held Diana's hair as she administered a blowjob to Clark's stiff cock. It made Lois happy to hear Clark moan as Diana's mouth descended down on his prick all the way to his stem. She was glad that despite his misgivings, that he was enjoying this just as much as she was about it. Lois reached over behind Diana's back, and undid the strings that held up the Amazon's breastplate armor. The warrior woman's D-cup breasts were exposed, and ripe for fondling. Lois then did the same for Diana's battleskirt.

Lois let out a yelp as she felt Batman's powerful hands grasped her thighs, and pushed them against her chest. A pair of fingers pulled aside the thin fabric that protected her glistening cunt, as Batman's tongue snaked in and out of her pussy folds. His rough tongue dipped in and out of her lips, and curled itself against her wanting clit. His hands spread her thighs apart further, and made their way to her breasts, ripping down the expensive nightgown and exposing her soft, supple breasts. As he ate her out, Lois caught a glimpse of Diana wrapping her large fleshy globes around Clark's rod, pumping up and down as her mouth served his tip. The Kent couple moaned in pleasure together as their partners continued their oral ministrations.

On the verge of cumming, Lois felt Batman pull his tongue away, while still keeping a pair of fingers situated on her lower lips, ensuring they did not get neglected. Lois was distraught for a moment, until she felt the tip of his large prick nestle against her. Lois panted heavily, anticipating that first powerful penetration.

As if on queue, Diana also ceased her blowjob, before Clark reached release. She positioned herself on all fours and moved over to where Lois was, such that the two brunette beauties stared eye-to-eye, upside-down. Clark moved up behind Diana, readying himself to take her from behind. Lois pulled the Amazon down for a kiss.

"Do it, honey!" Lois ordered. "Look how much she wants it! If you make her happy... then I'll be happy, too."

Diana felt Clark's strong hands slide up and down her body, as if to find a grip. She treasured this. As much fun as she had with Batman, who was a glutton for pain and punishment, she had always wondered how the Man of Steel would feel inside of her. And to have Lois Lane, the sexy intrepid reporter beneath her? It was a dream come true.

Clark thrusted into her, and he certainly lived up to his nickname. Batman had his endurance, the Flash vibrated, and Green Lantern created clever toys with his constructs, but no one in the Justice League could match Superman's raw power. Her love canal clenched his cock with a steely grip as he held nothing back, stretching out her tight twat. Underneath her, Lois writhed in pleasure as Batman pounded into her relentlessly like a jackhammer. The reporter's breasts jiggled up and down, and Diana lowered her head to take one of the delicious nipples into her mouth, and Clark thrusted into her again, slowly building up a rhythm until he matched Batman's speed. Lois grasped Diana's hanging breasts, clutching them as she cried out, her orgasm impending.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Diana felt close, too. She pulled in Lois's face for another smothering kiss, her body trembling as a wave of ecstacy rippled through her body. Clark wasn't far behind, shooting a load of his Kryptonian seed deep into her womb.

Meanwhile, Lois was being fucked out of her mind, her lower body spasming in Batman's hands, as the Dark Knight did not relent in his thrusting. Her legs involuntarily closed around him, as he continued battering her soaked cunt, until he finally reached his own climax, flooding her tunnels with his spunk as he had done many times before.

"Did you like that, honey?" Lois asked, looking up at her husband, trying to catch her breath.

"I did," Clark answered, candidly, the Lasso of Truth draped over his shoulders. "Her pussy was so nice and tight, and she could take my cock without being hurt."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anything you want to do to her?"

"I want to fuck her in the ass. And I want Batman to fuck you in the ass, while you watch me with her." Clark's eyes seemed to widen after realizing what he just said.

"I think I'd like that, too, sweetie," Lois giggled, giddy at the thought of her first anal experience.

At Diana's beckoning, she crawled onto the Amazon's lap. Diana swung one leg over Lois's, such that the women were engaged in a sitting scissoring position, their cum-filled cunts rubbing against one another. Lois felt powerful hands lift up her up. The leg-locked women were held in position, sandwiched between their two men. Lois shuddered as Batman's tip brushed against her virgin asshole.

The women locked lips as their partners sank their tools into their anal passages. Lois groaned in pain into Diana's mouth as Batman's prick stretched her unused hole. Thankfully it was lubricated with her own cum, but it hurt nonetheless. It hurt so good. It ravaged her tight hole without mercy, taking whatever it wanted.

Lois held onto Diana's muscular body tightly, lest she fall. Their sweat-covered breasts mashed against each other, and Lois could each feel Diana's body twitch every time her husband's steely prick slammed into the warrior princess. The sensation of her ass being filled with her clit rubbed against drove Lois over the top. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she screamed in unison to her anal penetrations, "Oh god! Clark! Clark!"

She was the first to cum, with Batman following soon after, filling up her second hole with his warm semen. She collasped onto the bed, to find Diana over her, still taking it from behind from her husband, who was moaning, "Oh Lo! She's so tight! I wish I could fuck you like this!"

The metahumans both let out cries as they reached their respective climaxes, and soon all four of them were recovering on the bed, exhausted from their ordeal. Lois was flat on her back, barely able to move, both of her holes sore. She definitely had to ask Diana to take her on a trip to Themiscyra some day.


End file.
